


Live by Mob

by completelyevil



Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [8]
Category: Live By Night
Genre: F/M, M/M, about how to transfrom a normal novel into porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: *极地日本大队年终巨献（x）是快乐联文！！第一次联文居然这么爽，神仙姐妹带我飞wwwww*题目中的mob是“mobster黑帮”的意思啦~~（xx）*是由整本书改出来的抹布合集！本的乔老板和书里的乔老板确实是两个人但不妨碍我们对乔老板下手（）总之是20+岁大本的形象+书里的人设这样，警告内详！
Relationships: mob/Joe Coughlin
Series: Benny Bear Riding Hood [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一部 波士顿（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *对原著和电影的怨念下的产物，由口嗨变成的联文，内容基于原著，没看过也没啥关系，但原著描写真的很涩，忍不住就开始抹布乔老板。因为小说里的乔只有20多岁，所以请代入大本年轻时的样貌，而不是电影里白白软软的中年本子（不过想一想中年乔也超香！）  
> *警告：这是由整本书改成的抹布集，和原书基本完全相同的情节走向+大量原书台词，非常多的rape，侮辱，（性）暴力，非自愿的自愿性行为，总之好孩子不要看，但看了俺们的文就是俺们的人，只要开始看就不能因为文笔以外的事情牢骚我们了哦（；

献给乔老板

我们真的开车一整夜......

在以后的无数个夜晚，乔·考克林回忆起自己人生中发生的每一件大事——无论是好是坏——几乎都始于他初次见到艾玛·古尔德的那个早晨。

错误的情报让他和同伴们走进有五个持枪者的赌场，却幸运地成功带着钱财全身而退。只有乔知道自己并没有“全身而退”，他的心还在那里，在那个叫艾玛的的女人身上。唯一的问题是，艾玛属于犹太佬阿尔伯特·怀特，而他碰巧是那家赌场的主人，也是乔的老大蒂姆·希基的敌人。

那之后发生了很多事，乔身上的麻烦也像滚雪球一样发展到愈发难以控制的程度。一开始他侥幸着阿尔伯特的事，最大的麻烦也只不过是父亲不接受儿子爱一个像艾玛这样会喜欢乔这样一个罪犯的女人，但还没过多久，蒂姆·希基被杀了，波士顿地下世界的平衡开始动摇。

阿尔伯特亲自来访时乔第一次体验到什么是令心脏停跳的恐惧，他祈祷着跟在阿尔伯特身边的布兰登·卢米斯没有认出自己就是那天抢劫赌场的人，或者能利落些结束他的生命。犹太人只是给乔下了逐客令，但对乔来说这就是把子弹和他自己的卵蛋送进他的颅腔之前的最后通碟。乔从没想过离开波士顿是什么样的，眼下的情形也不容他多想，无论是为了他自己的小命，还是为了艾玛，他都必须离开。

而现在，他站在母亲的瓷器柜前，看着玻璃门板上映出自己的影子，回想自己一开始为什么来这里，而不是已经离开了波士顿，带着艾玛一起......

几个小时前，迪昂·巴托罗和保罗·巴托罗从皮茨菲尔德的全国第一银行出来。说“出来”或许不太合适，“出来”说的是那些袋子里装了文件和支票的体面绅士，而他们的袋子里装满的是刚抢出的金钱。兄弟俩娴熟地跳进上星期偷来的奥本，一个高个子光头男人正拿着棍子在后边追赶，但他们没什么可担心的，乔是最好的司机。

最好的司机，在被追逐的时候挂了倒档。

如果乔在慌乱之中注意到了某个异样的眼神，也许很多事都不会发生，但他太匆促太慌忙了，注意力全在纠正自己的错误上，正确挂档后立刻冲了出去，他们要在警察追上来之前换上另一辆车。

这是乔干的最后一票，今晚他就要带艾玛离开波士顿，让她远离阿尔伯特，去比克落西——或别的地方，只要不让其他男人碰她，就算离开这个国家，乔也愿意。

到这时为止一切都还算顺利，巴托罗兄弟在岔路口上了另一辆车，乔则跳上那辆埃塞克斯，他们分道而行，两辆警车追在他身后。但事情从这开始失控，紧跟在他身后的两辆警车中某一辆上的警察端起冲锋枪向乔开火，碎玻璃飞溅到乔全身，他试图刹车，车身却飞了起来，枪声，火光，爆炸声的迷云将乔笼罩在其中，他始终没感觉到自己离开了车，直到他撞在一棵树上。

乔躺在那里许久，身上满是玻璃碎片和松针，从撞击造成的眩晕和钝痛中恢复了一些后，他检查了自己的伤口，除了双手被破碎的玻璃割出了一堆伤口，耳垂让子弹擦去一块正不停流血之外，都算完好。乔看着不远处撞成一堆破铜烂铁的埃塞克斯，不知道自己没在里面是不是件好事，他坐在那些松针上，等着警察来逮捕他，但过了一会，他明白警察不会来了。

凝视着玻璃门板，乔的思绪不住翻腾。如果那个蠢条子没有贸然开枪害死另一辆车里的两个同僚，如果保罗没有慌不择路，杀了那个拦路的州警——如果没有这三个牺牲的警察，那他就不会还在这里了。

下午版的报纸登出了警察遇害的消息，警方开始对他们三人进行抓捕，他的父亲也会加入追捕行列。他父亲，托马斯·考克林，波士顿警察局的副总警监。

而他，乔·考克林，副总警监的小儿子，参与了一桩杀警案。

艾玛会参加的晚宴在六点，他还需要躲避这座城市的追捕两个小时，这两小时足够他们把他的生平资料翻个底朝天，而乔无处可藏，整座城市都在追杀他。也许他是最蠢的罪犯，或者是最聪明的，因为警方唯一不会搜索的地方，很可能就是他们眼前。

因此他冒险回到自己家里。

乔洗净残留在身上的血渍，从老托马斯的衣柜里翻出一套西装穿上，父亲的味道环绕着他，让他感到有些不快，不过一想到艾玛，这点烦躁立刻烟消云散。今晚他们就可以离开波士顿，逃离阿尔伯特身边，去到一个谁也找不到的地方。乔幻想着和艾玛以后的生活，那双冷漠的灰色眼眸终会染上对他的爱意。

打理好自己，将一切收拾妥当之后，乔离开屋子，搭上事先停放在门口的道奇车去到史泰勒饭店。从员工入口走到舞池，他四处寻找着艾玛，还要躲避旁人的目光。直觉让他抬起头望向二层楼厅处，艾玛正倚在上方楼厅的锻铁栏杆旁，左手拿着一杯香槟，表情苦闷又孤单。但接着她脸上的哀伤转为了笑容，两人四目相对，乔同样露出了笑意，快步走上楼梯。

他牵着艾玛柔若无骨的手穿过人群，来到电梯口前，着急地摁下按钮。他们在电梯里拥吻，乔的手滑进她礼服内，来到两腿间，她在他嘴里呻吟，她的泪水落在他脸颊上。

“你怎么哭了？”他问。

女人哭泣不止：“因为我爱你。”

他们马上就可以离开波士顿，艾玛此时的反常让乔觉得困惑。电梯门打开的瞬间他知道了答案，一个男人冲进来扯住乔的领带，勒紧喉咙将他拉出电梯。艾玛在身后尖叫，混乱中乔看到了阿尔伯特的身影。

第一个问候他的是一位老朋友，布兰登·卢米斯，这位曾经的拳师像是把乔当做趁手的沙袋，重拳落在最痛的部位，丝毫没有考虑会不会造成不可逆转的永久伤害，领带被放开后乔栽倒在自己的血泊中，卢米斯一脚踢在他毫无防备的脆弱腹部，乔蜷缩起身体，被痛苦充满的大脑只剩下逃跑或是躲起来的念头。

但卢米斯没留给他任何躲避的余地，残忍地笑着走到他身后，将乔脱力的双腿踢分开，坚硬的鞋尖重重落在乔的腹股沟上。这种疼痛是乔以前从来无法想象的，他的睾丸被塞进了肠子里，火焰燃烧着胃壁，乔直接吐了出来，胆汁和胃里的火焰都吐到了地上。

“你看起来一副倒霉相。”卢米斯点了根烟，“但你还会更惨的，小子，你最好相信我。”

卢米斯的重拳和下体的剧痛让乔脑袋里一阵眩晕，鲜血顺着额角缓缓流下，眼前不断闪过白光，身穿白色晚宴服的阿尔伯特似乎要融入其中。

他朝乔走来，皮鞋踏在地面发出的声响敲击在他的心脏上。卢米斯退至一旁，去抓住艾玛挣扎的双臂。女人的怒骂声仿佛从很远的地方传来，乔突然发现他好像从未见过艾玛失控的样子。男孩支起双臂，拖动身子想往艾玛的方向爬去，却被阿尔伯特一脚踩在腰上。折断的肋骨承受不住这般力道，乔发出惨叫，又吐出一口污物，身体瘫软在地面。

男人蹲在他面前，从口袋中摸出一盒香烟，抽出一根塞进他嘴中。火柴在乔脸边燃起，炽热的火舌几乎舔到他被打肿的脸庞，阿尔伯特用同情的眼神注视着他，为他点烟。乔深深吸了一口，又因肺部伤势剧烈咳嗽，烟从嘴唇滑落，掉进自己的呕吐物里。阿尔伯特拍了拍他的脸，不知是责备还是怜悯：“乔，你总会把事情搞砸。”波士顿的黑帮老大站起身，向一旁的手下下令，“做你们该做的事吧。”

等候许久的打手们发出一阵意味不明的笑声，粗鲁地翻过乔趴在地上的身体，直接扯开西装，手顺着领口摸了进去。

几双手摸在身上的感觉离得很远，乔知道自己就要死了，阿尔伯特的手下会拿走他身上值钱的东西和能表明他身份的信物，然后把他的尸体沉进海里。他有点后悔把最后一支烟掉在呕吐物里了，至少烟草能让他在死的时候平静一点，他的人生只有短短二十年就匆匆结束了，男孩在趋于麻木的痛苦中闭上眼睛，等待着死亡的降临。

但死亡迟迟没有到来，反倒是摸索他身体的动作渐渐变得怪异，那些人拿走了他身上的随身物品后又解开了所有扣子，把被汗水和血浸透的布料从他身上扯了下来，粗糙的手掌抚过他的胸前，然后粗暴地揪住他的乳头，有什么尖锐的东西抵在浅褐色的小肉粒上，已经在剧痛中翻滚过的男孩再次感受到刺穿皮肉的痛，乔勉强睁开眼睛，正看到自己乳头上多出来一条细银链子，盘在伤口流出的血中。

“别误会，孩子。”阿尔伯特悲悯的声音从乔分辨不出的方向传来，“你一定会被杀掉，但在这之前，我还要向其他人传递一个信号。”

一盆水毫不留情地浇下来，洗净了乔脸上污物的同时也让他呛咳不止，手下们让开一个空缺，卢米斯走过来蹲在乔旁边，用力扯了下那条细链，链子上的血甩在乔脸上，胸前奇异的痛痒和乳头被撕扯开的恐惧让乔不得不随着卢米斯的动作支起身体，全身的伤口都被这样大幅度的动作牵扯到，肋骨还在作痛，但下体燃烧般的疼痛现在只剩下麻木，乔怀疑自己以后都不能再用那里了——如果他能活过今天的话。

粗糙的手指揉捏乔受到刺激后挺硬的乳尖，用力从中挤出更多鲜血。乔听到自己发出的抽气声，更像是野兽濒死前的粗喘。他向后爬去想要逃脱，乳头被卢米斯扯弄着，银链不停晃动，破裂的伤口阻止了乔的动作，他生怕胸前的肉粒会被直接扯掉。

卢米斯放过了这可怜的小东西，双手分开乔因痛苦紧绞在一起的双腿，示意一旁的人去按住男孩乱抓的双手。刚满二十岁的年轻人皮肤紧致，大腿内侧白皙滑腻，按住他的几双手动作愈发猥亵。卢米斯看着乔两腿之间疲软的性器，用手握住上下撸动了几下。这让乔又发出痛苦的呻吟，他感受不到丝毫快感，疼痛重新充斥下身。

“不会一脚就踢废了吧？不过没关系，反正你也用不到它了，真可惜了这么大一根老二。”卢米斯松开乔的性器，抬起乔的双腿压至他胸前，这个动作压迫到断裂的肋骨，几乎要让乔昏厥。随后从臀部传来的撕裂感又强制让他清醒，嘴里只能漏出嘶嘶的吸气声。

‘我会死在这里的。’他想。

臀瓣被掰开，卢米斯沾了些粘腻的血，不耐烦地直接塞进两根手指撑开后穴。太紧了，这具身体从未被人使用过。乔此时已经明白阿尔伯特将要对他做什么，对他而言自己身上所带的东西一文不值。他从阿尔伯特身边偷走了他的情妇，又在他所管辖的波士顿害死了警察，阿尔伯特绝对不会忍受这样的侮辱和挑衅，因此他要毁了乔，不仅要夺走他的生命，更要用一种极端的手段摧毁他的尊严。

“被阿尔伯特那帮人操过的贱货。”往后若有人提起乔·考克林的名字，接下来的话准会是这句，没人会可惜一个年轻人因为愚蠢的选择而惨死，只会可惜自己不在阿尔伯特的工资簿上。

肉棒进入后穴时乔感到眼前一黑，大张着嘴却发不出任何声音。卢米斯的老二太大了，几乎要把乔捅穿，乔痛得不住抽搐，温热的血从撕裂的后穴流出，他绷紧了身体，试图抵御羞耻而难忍的剧痛。 “操，还敢夹老子？”卢米斯大骂一声，抽出自己老二的同时也从乔的裤子上抽出皮带折在手中，皮革抽裂皮肉泛起的血气融进原本弥漫在空气里的血腥味中，乔嘶哑的哀嚎只是让卢米斯挥鞭的幅度越来越大，直到鞭痕布满男孩的臀部卢米斯才扔下皮带，甩出来的血滴落在乔之前吐出的血里。

再次将肉棒捅进鲜血淋漓的穴口，拳师那双能把人头骨打碎的大手扣住乔的胯部，配合着身下的抽插把乔一次又一次钉在自己粗壮的老二上。乔的下半身没有了其他的知觉，只剩下难以言述、无可逃避的疼痛，他以为自己会反抗，哪怕是象征性的，但卢米斯的操干彻底摧毁了他的反抗意志。

有一瞬间乔的意识飘离了自己，冷漠地看着地上那个被操得鲜血直流、翻着白眼尖叫的男孩，下一刻他又回到那个受虐的男孩的视角，恐惧与绝望重新被卢米斯操进他的身体，卢米斯脸上挂着残忍玩味的笑容，看到乔的眼神从逃避的空洞变回充满恐惧让他性致更勃，乔的脸和身体都泛着不自然的潮红，每当卢米斯向某个方向用力时，乔的颤抖就会更剧烈一些，卢米斯阴沉地笑着，扯住乔乳头上的链子，男孩瘦长的身体弓了起来，屁股也绞紧了。

“让我们看看你的老二还能不能用吧，小子。”阿尔伯特的手下们发出一阵大笑，乔被操到混沌发热的大脑还没能理解这句话的意思，突然一阵陌生的快感从身下传来，乔猛地睁开眼睛，蜜棕色的眼睛瞳孔微微扩散，他张开嘴试图呼吸，陌生的感觉再次传过身体，这一次快感更加汹涌，乔呜咽着拼命躲闪，却被卢米斯警告似的扯住链子，来自未知处的快感不断累积，乔感觉小腹开始酸软，射精的欲望愈发强烈，但透过眼前的水雾他还是能看到自己的老二一点勃起的迹象都没有，这让乔崩溃了，泪水不受控制地落下。

男人们哄笑着，爱尔兰婊子终于被操哭了，不仅上面哭，下面也快哭了。卢米斯的手再次抓住他的性器，揉弄玩具一样不在意力度，乔破碎的嗓子只能发出细细的哀叫，有什么东西冲破了某个顶点从他的老二里流了出来，原本失去知觉的下体又开始火辣辣的疼。

“啧啧，都是血，看来是废了。”他听到卢米斯的嗤笑，“哦，这还有点白的，记着点这个滋味吧，小婊子，这说不定就是你人生中最后一次射精了。”

男人嫌弃地看着溅到手上的鲜血和精液，撑开乔的双唇，却被紧咬的牙齿阻挡。他另一只手狠狠打在红肿不堪的臀瓣上，同时下身用力向前顶弄。囊袋拍打穴口发出淫靡的声响，呻吟破口而出，卢米斯顺势把手指插进男孩口中，两指在温热的口腔中搅动，“尝下自己的味道，一会儿就只能吃别人的了。”

乔听不清男人在说些什么，被迫射精带来的折磨让他精神恍惚，耳边只有嗡鸣声，几乎无意识地用舌头去轻舔侵入嘴中的手指。他不过刚满二十岁，一小时前脑里还都是对未来生活的幻想，为即将见到艾玛而激动。随后他的美梦被人踩进泥沼，挚爱背叛了他，她最后倾诉的爱意是真的吗？还是对将死之人的愧疚？乔以为自己会在阿尔伯特怜悯的眼神下被殴打致死，没想到等待他的却是更令人绝望的羞辱。他惧怕了，卢米斯的尺寸是如此巨大，他会死在这根肉棒上，意识消逝的最后一刻听到的也会是男人对自己的侮辱。

身体违背了他的意志，本能去讨好强者，期盼着服从会让身上的男人得到满足，减少他的施暴欲。然而意识不清醒的乔忘了这帮人是存活于夜色中的黑帮，顺从反而会激发他们的兽性。卢米斯感受到从指尖传来湿热的触感，心下冷笑，他抽出手指，又往潮红的脸上扇了一巴掌，转头说道：“你们谁想来操他的嘴？这个饥渴的骚货刚刚在舔我的手指！”

一阵窸窣声，两个男人解开裤子，紫黑的肉棒早已挺硬不堪，把龟头处渗出的前列腺液蹭在乔脸上。腥臭的味道让乔偏过头，嘴却正好碰到另一根肉棒上。彭斯掐住他的下颌处，手上逐渐使力，避免这个没经验的贱货咬到他们的鸡巴，直接卸掉了他的下巴。尖叫声甚至没来得及从口中发出就被粗长的性器堵了回去，泪水不断涌出，乔觉得自己一辈子的眼泪都要在这里流尽。

一旁的男人看着湿软的口腔已经被占领，不爽地怒骂了一声，扶着鸡巴去戳弄乔穿上银链的乳头，“卢米斯你赶紧射出来，老子也想爽一把。”正在操弄后穴的卢米斯听到这话后挑起嘴角，手伸向吞吐着肉棒的穴口，“不如我们一起操他，看看这婊子能不能承受的住。”

在卢米斯把手指抵在穴口上之前，阿尔伯特叫停了他的动作，走到乔面前蹲下与乔平视，在乔嘴里抽插的男人也停下动作退了出来，站在一旁，一边随意撸动性器一边等待着。

头发被揪起撕扯头皮的疼痛让乔睁开迷蒙的眼睛，无法咽下的唾液和男人的体液都顺着嘴角流过脱臼的下巴，他想转过头去，不让阿尔伯特如愿看到自己这副模样，但抓住他头发的手收紧了，将他牢牢固定在阿尔伯特的目光下。

“本来你唯一要做的就是逃跑，但你偏不。所以我确定——看着我，乔。”阿尔伯特哀伤的眼睛表露着，也许他并不喜爱这行，但既然他已经选择了这条路，就会把一切都做到最好，包括如何惩罚一个大胆而愚蠢的男孩，再将他处理掉。

“我很确定，你死的时候会告诉自己，你这么做是为了爱情。”脱臼的下巴让乔无法发出有意义的音节，阿尔伯特的手掌轻抚过乔满是伤痕的脸庞，“但这不是你搞砸的原因。你搞砸是因为那是你的天性。因为在骨子里，你对自己做的事情有罪恶感，所以你想被逮到，你短暂的一生都在期望某个人会来惩罚你的罪孽，好吧，我就是那个人。”

阿尔伯特侧过身体，让乔的目光能看得到后面的人，乔嗡嗡作响的脑袋艰难地反应了片刻，才意识到被大块头唐尼禁锢在原地的是谁，男孩充血撕裂的喉咙里挤出受伤动物般的哀鸣。

“我本来不想对艾玛做这个，相信我，我宁可直接杀了你们两个，但我必须惩罚她，至于你，乔，你会传递一个非常有力的消息。”阿尔伯特站起身，向手下们打了个手势，于是那根肉棒又迫不及待地捅回乔无法闭合的嘴里。

但这并不是乔最恐惧的——卢米斯的手指按在已经被撑得撕裂流血的穴口旁，贴着他自己的老二慢慢插进乔的身体，承受过载的肌肉环迸发出新一轮剧痛，乔感觉自己要被劈开了，他无论如何也不可能吃得进两根老二，肠子一定会被捅破，这样屈辱的死法，还是在艾玛面前，乔绝望地看向阿尔伯特，后者仍是那副悲伤的模样，却冰冷地看着他受刑。

卢米斯的手指比老二灵活的多，在绷到极限的肠道内曲起关节，比体温低的多的空气灌入体腔，多出来的空余很快被第二只手指填满，然后没有新的扩张就进入了第三只手指，乔顿时惨叫出声，收缩的喉咙让操他嘴的男人直接射了出来，浓稠腥臭的液体全都涌进乔的食道里。男人骂了一声，还半硬着的老二仍顶在乔的嗓子里，逼迫着快要窒息的乔把脏臭的精液都吞咽下去，这才恋恋不舍地抽出老二，在乔的脸上擦净龟头上的黏液。

卢米斯抽出手指，扇了乔的屁股几巴掌让他紧绷的肌肉放松一点。“准备好了吗，小婊子？”之前没能操到他嘴的另一个人兴奋地说，在第二根肉棒的头部也挤进被迫打开到极限的穴口时，乔翻着白眼，终于昏了过去。

不知过了多久，在女人的尖叫声中乔逐渐恢复意识。大脑的自我保护让他脑内一时空白，他不知道自己是谁，也不清楚自己在哪。一阵熟悉的痛感让他瞬间回到现实，他正躺在冰冷的水泥地上，白浊和唾液从无法紧闭的嘴中滴下，喉咙和下身在被男人们过度使用后带着炽热的灼烧感，乔不知道自己以后还能不能正常吞咽食物和说话。以后，这个念头太奢侈了。乔想，他能活过今晚都是上天的怜悯。

昏迷前最后的记忆是卢米斯和一个男人——应该是彭斯，试图把两根肉棒都插进他的后穴。看来这两个混账做到了，现在他的下身几乎无法动弹，轻微移动一下都感觉会再次昏死过去。精液从穴口不断流出，给乔一种失禁般的羞耻感，他甚至没法去收缩合拢自己的后穴。奸淫自己的几个男人都不见踪影，但他的乳头变得更加红肿，银链刺穿的伤口处结有血痂，还有在被施虐的身体上到处留下的精斑，证明在乔昏迷的那段时间里他们在这副身子上发泄了多少次。

断断续续的哭泣声引起了乔的注意，‘是艾玛。’这个念头让他努力去抬起上身往声音的方向看去。然后乔看到了比自己被男人凌辱更让人绝望崩溃的一幕：阿尔伯特正在操干艾玛。

他突然感觉身上所有因折磨产生的疼痛都离他远去，心脏像是被人紧紧攥住，没有什么比这更心碎的了。阿尔伯特在眼前操着他最心爱的女人，而他却因为被轮奸只能躺在地上听她发出的尖叫和啜泣。乔想去阻止这个荒淫的事情，但脱臼的下巴让他的声音变得含糊不清，听起来更像是呜咽。

阿尔伯特这才发现乔已经清醒，他早就把手下全都赶了出去，此时地下室里只有他们三人。用力捏了一把女人的双乳，阿尔伯特提醒道：“艾玛，乔醒了。”还是那种温和的语调，可乔却听出里面暗藏的兴奋。这句话让艾玛的声音瞬间拔高，阿尔伯特不满的往她脸上扇了一掌，“他遭受到的这些全都是你这贱女人带来的，你现在居然还这么兴奋？”男人让艾玛的双腿环在他的腰上，一手托起她丰满的屁股，站起来走到乔面前。女人身形娇小，即便是阿尔伯特也能轻易将她抱起来。

艾玛把头埋进阿尔伯特怀里，不敢去看躺在地上被折磨得浑身是伤的乔。但却被一把扭过脑袋，阿尔伯特把她放在地面上，他们下身相连，就这样在乔身旁干着她，乔甚至能闻到艾玛身上熟悉的幽香。

“好好看着他的眼睛。”淫靡的水声传入他的耳中，乔原本潮红的脸色变得煞白。‘该死的……’乔伸手想去抓住阿尔伯特的胳膊，但现在他用尽全力也只能虚虚在男人的白西装上留下几道褶皱。

阿尔伯特转头看向他，腰胯继续挺动，“不过确实，你这个荡妇还挺会找男人，瞧瞧这漂亮的脸和这根大家伙。”说到这里他露出讥讽的笑容，“来，摸摸看。”容不得女人开口拒绝，阿尔伯特强拉过她的手覆盖在乔瘫软的阴茎上，这个力道让乔倒吸了一口冷气。艾玛哭得更大声了，她不敢触摸这个被她背叛了的男孩。

“艾玛，艾玛，”男人用轻柔怜悯的声音说着残忍的话语，“你还爱着他吗？去亲一下乔，亲他刚刚吃过几根肉棒的嘴，说不定还能尝到卢米斯的精液是什么味儿。”阿尔伯特扯着艾玛的头发，让她面对乔的脸。

“对不起……对不起，乔……”女人滚烫的眼泪滴在他脸上，和干涸的精液混合在一起。乔呆愣般望着艾玛的脸，她精致的妆容早就哭花了。他想说些什么，却什么也说不出来，心脏碎裂般的苦涩酸痛感让他感到窒息。

“果然，连你也开始嫌恶他了，可怜的小子，为了你才像个婊子一样被轮奸。”阿尔伯特心中的快感越来越强烈，看着乔精神上的崩溃和身体一步步走向死亡，他的目的达到了，但艾玛接下来的举动直接摧毁了这种快意。

在阿尔伯特暴怒的低吼中，艾玛吻上了乔的双唇。

嘴唇上湿润的触感让乔的眼神滞住了，无力抓挠阿尔伯特衣袖的手指也僵在空中，他注视着头顶昏暗却分外刺眼的灯光，希望那其实就是天堂的珍珠门——或是地狱的，他不在乎，不会有比他现在的身处之地更残忍的地狱了。

阿尔伯特的怒吼和女人绝望的尖叫将乔渐渐远去的意识拽回不堪的现实，嘴唇上仅存的安慰被再次剥夺，乔终于知道了阿尔伯特的弱点，可惜已经没有意义了。

“只有婊子会心疼婊子，是吧，艾玛？”阿尔伯特低沉的声音在狭窄的地下室里回荡，他毫不留恋地从艾玛的身体中抽出，把哭泣的女人推倒在地上，转而伸手钳住乔的脸，用力把错位的颌骨推回了原位。

“我不想你死的时候脸是坏掉的，你父亲和你死去的妈妈看了会伤心。”阿尔伯特近乎温柔地抚摸过乔柔软的短发，“而且，我想给你一个赎罪的机会，我还是必须杀了你，但我会为你祷告，孩子，从今天起的每一夜。”

阿尔伯特的手突然收紧，攥着乔的头发让他昂起头，乔感觉浑身各处都在发出截然不同又同样难忍的剧痛，阿尔伯特沾满淫液和星点鲜血的老二抵在他的脸上，他能嗅到熟悉的属于艾玛的味道混在男人肉棒的腥膻中，粘腻湿滑的龟头在乔的脸上磨蹭拍打，鞭子般抽过他眼角下的泪痣，“也许，只是也许，我会让那个婊子活下去。”

明知这是阿尔伯特用来羞辱折磨自己的手段，乔还是闭上了眼睛。“乔，不要……对不起，乔，对不起……”艾玛的啜泣声开始变得令人难以忍受，乔艰难地运动着受伤的下颌，堪堪张开足够让一根老二操进来的宽度，但阿尔伯特并没有动，他要看着乔主动放下所有尊严来服侍自己。

乔的喉结滑动了下，被淤青、血痕和精液包围的眼睛染成了深色。阿尔伯特注视着这双眼睛，这个男孩在求死，却又恐惧于失去才刚刚开始的生命，他恨艾玛出卖了自己，却又甘愿付出一切来保全艾玛的性命，阿尔伯特品味着这样复杂的绝望，怜悯地看着乔缓缓凑向自己胯下的脑袋，和试探着伸出的舌尖。

嘴唇包裹住龟头，乔慢慢将阿尔伯特的性器含进去，这根性器刚刚还在艾玛的阴道中抽插，上面沾着的属于她的淫水被乔舔去。

他们以前做爱时乔从来没有用嘴去品尝过艾玛的花穴，每次见面时间都短暂又珍贵。那时她骑在他身上，因他的动作娇喘，粗长的肉棒总能顶到最深处。艾玛会抱怨他进得太深，让她好痛。但乔看着艾玛高潮后微微泛红的灰白色眼珠，突然觉得她只是在随便敷衍自己。

艾玛就像一条蒙在乔眼前的纱雾，看见任何事物前都要先透过对她的爱意，因此乔的举动都要受艾玛影响。我做这件事她会有什么感觉？杀掉阿尔伯特后艾玛能不能开心？她会和我一起离开吗？

她爱我吗？

乔抓不住她，她内心雾蒙蒙的，冷淡又飘渺，偶尔泄露出的一丝情感又很快被掩藏起来。但他就是为这样的艾玛疯狂，不顾一切要带她离开。即使是沦落到这般惨况，被仇恨淹没的脑海也有一个微弱的声音在呼喊，企图唤起乔往日对艾玛的爱意。

而那个吻，艾玛低下头时流出的眼泪滑落进他眼中，所带的温度与乔第一眼见到她时内心燃起的火焰一样灼热。太烫了，不像是从那个冷漠的女人眼里出现的东西。艾玛很少吻他，娇嫩的双唇更多时间在含着细烟，然后把烟圈吐在他脸上。在被肉棒粗暴磨破嘴唇后，这个轻柔绝望的触碰瞬间让乔脑内的声音无限放大。

他希望艾玛能活下去。

龟头顶在喉咙的感觉让乔忍不住作呕，刚刚被掰正的下颌骨还在不断泛疼，舌尖舔弄茎身的动作生涩缓慢，每一次吞吐都会引起剧痛。他握住根部抚弄，努力去讨好这根肉棒，为了近乎虚无的机会抛弃仅剩的尊严。

先前男人们操弄他的嘴时并不需要乔的反应，只需要这张嘴温热湿软，毫无章法地抽插后直接射进喉管中，还能顺便把精液抹在乔漂亮的脸上。所以真正到了服侍别人的时候，乔完全不清楚自己该怎么做，他的牙齿甚至会擦到肉棒，引起阿尔伯特不满的轻哼。

“算了，乔，既然你不愿意。”阿尔伯特向后退了一步，肉棒从口中拔出，轻拍在乔脸上。“那就算了吧，我不想去为难一个将死的人。”乔眼里充满慌乱，他转头迅速看了艾玛一眼，颤抖的声音中带上乞求，“不，不......我可以做到，求您......”

那种快感似乎又回来了，聪明又愚笨的男孩，琥珀色的眼里只剩绝望和哀求。他还能为了那个荡妇付出多少？

“我已经给过你机会。”男人开口，悲悯的语调更像是在惋惜即将逝去的生命。

“求您......”

所有的尊严都被打碎，此刻已经不剩什么了，这具肮脏下贱的身体也只有一个作用。‘如果不能救下艾玛，’乔努力不让自己去想最坏的结果，‘那我就真的失去了一切。’

阿尔伯特坐到一旁的椅子上，猜想着乔接下来的动作。男孩挣扎着从地上站起，双腿不停打颤，支撑不住身体又重重跪回地面。乔浑身酸痛，骨头仿佛是被打碎了一般，他站不起来，只能像狗一样朝阿尔伯特爬去。每挪动一步都要停下来喘息片刻，膝盖磨破渗出鲜血，和肮脏的白浊一起在乔身后留下痕迹。

他爬到阿尔伯特面前，停顿了一下，随后低下头去亲吻他的鞋尖，臀部翘起，尽可能展现自己臣服的姿态。鞋尖抵住下巴，阿尔伯特挑起乔的脸，饶有兴致地看着他屈辱流泪的模样。乔无法忍受这样玩味的眼神，像是在打量街边最低贱淫荡的妓女。

“孩子，你还能做些什么？”

他猛然一颤，内心已经疼痛到麻木，但还是抗拒着去讨好这个人。乔直起腰身去握住椅子两旁的扶手，慢慢抬起几乎失去知觉的下半身。然后移动双腿，把膝盖压在坐垫上，屁股抬至阿尔伯特的性器上方。仅仅是几个简单动作就让乔差点昏过去，更多精液随着他姿势变化从体内流出，滴在阿尔伯特的阴茎上。

“你怎么会认为我想操你？”讥讽的话语让乔差点握不住扶手，被操到合不拢的后穴蹭在肉棒上，他不断粗喘让自己保持清醒。阿尔伯特挑起眉，“屁股都被干到合不上了，乔，你不懂自己有多脏吗？”但他却没有阻止乔的动作，任凭男孩在绝望中更加主动而急切地讨好自己。

乔半阖着眼，浓密纤长的睫毛挡住了眼神，他没有回应那些羞辱，只是用手扶着阿尔伯特的性器，试图塞进被玩弄过多次的肉穴。硕大龟头进入时他还是痛得快晕过去，穴口再次被撕裂，即使有里面残留的精液作为润滑，吞进这根阴茎还是十分困难。乔狠了狠心，直接坐了下去，这个举动很快就让他后悔了，粗大的尺寸让他两眼翻白，从喉咙里迸发出一声嘶哑的惨叫。

性器突然进入湿软的肉穴，肠壁紧含住他，阿尔伯特被刺激出一声闷哼。“这帮废物居然没把你干松，或者说你身体天生就适合做这种？”他扯着乔胸前的银链，满意地听到破碎的呻吟，乔咬紧下唇试图阻止自己发出淫荡的声音。

“如果你想要艾玛活下去，那就叫出来。”

托马斯.考克林接到提供通缉犯行踪的报警电话后赶到史泰勒饭店，下车时就看到两个混混挡在门口。是阿尔伯特的手下，他皱了皱眉。卢米斯看到警察的到来也不惊慌，向前对托马斯喊到：“副总警监先生，您的儿子——”说到乔时他的语调有些奇怪，还淫邪地笑了下，“是在里面，不过，最好是您一个人跟我来。”

“他们会在门外等着。”托马斯拒绝了卢米斯的要求，孤身一人去见阿尔伯特？门后等待他的或许不是他的儿子，而是什么诡计和陷阱，即使阿尔伯特表面上是“只做了点无害的小坏事”的生意人，也不能掉以轻心，尤其……这事还涉及到了乔。

卢米斯耸耸肩，也没有强求，侧身比了个“请”的手势，带着几个警察走进后巷，来到地下室门口。守在门口的彭斯警觉地摸向放着手枪的口袋，在托马斯示意手下止步后才把手放下。

托马斯一人走向前，剩余几人在离门较远的地方等候。卢米斯为他打开门，脸上的笑意更深了。托马斯没有去询问，看到里边的景象时他明白了一切。

乔瑟夫，他最小的儿子，成天与一帮不入流的朋友混在一起。在知道他害死了三个警察时托马斯怒不可遏，他怎么敢做出这种事情！只是为了那个女孩就不顾一切，终于把自己也搭了进去……托马斯抑制自己的怒火，打算一切等见到乔之后再说。

但此刻他如坠冰渊，几乎不敢相信眼前所见：乔身上到处都是紫青的伤痕和精斑，屁股吞吐着一根粗长的性器，白浊和血丝在抽插时被带出。躺在一旁的艾玛早已昏死过去，地下室里只有乔断断续续的呻吟声，他晃着腰身去讨好男人的阴茎，流露出一股不加掩饰的淫荡。

“久仰大名，考克林先生。”托马斯辨认出是阿尔伯特的声音，“请别误会，您的儿子是自愿跪在我面前求我做这些的——您也知道他做了什么——为了他的小命，还有那个女人。”阿尔伯特不慌不忙说道，他拍了拍乔的脸，轻轻摩擦着男孩的双唇。乔早就被操到神志不清，直接张嘴去含住他的手指。“乔，看看是谁来找你了？”阿尔伯特用力把乔的身子侧过去，让托马斯能看清他儿子脸上放浪茫然的表情，还有那条穿在乳头上的银链。

“阿尔伯特！”托马斯的愤怒让阿尔伯特知道自己应该为父子两人让出独处的空间，他虽然没能杀掉这个该死的爱尔兰杂种，但已经摧毁了他的尊严，更让他的警官父亲无地自容，这甚至比直接杀了他更让阿尔伯特满足。

副总警监的儿子是个被男人轮奸过的婊子。一想到这阿尔伯特就感到更多的快感涌来，他用力操了几下，射进乔的体内。可惜没法看到托马斯会怎样对乔，不过已经足够了。阿尔伯特拔出性器，龟头离开时扯出一条淫靡的银丝，他把乔放到地上，随意在那具伤痕累累的身体上擦掉性器带着的淫水。

吩咐卢米斯抗走昏迷中的艾玛，阿尔伯特面带笑意向托马斯道别：“再见了，副总警监先生。”高阶警官脸上阴沉的表情让他格外得意，不仅仅是自己的惩罚，乔还要承受来自父亲的怒火，如果他能活过今晚，那就还有接下来的牢狱之灾。这个总会搞砸事情的婊子，阿尔伯特摇了摇头，离开充满淫靡气味的房间。

托马斯的目光注视着布满血迹的地板，眼睛被夹杂在其中的干涸白色浊物刺痛，他没法去看——哪怕瞥一眼——瘫倒在地上气若游丝的乔，更没法相信这样的对待是乔自愿求得的，无论理智上还是感情上。

但他又确实是亲眼所见，乔瘦长的身体伏在阿尔伯特壮硕的身躯上，不知廉耻地耸动着和女人的丰满臀部截然不同的结实而窄瘦的屁股，饥渴地吞吃犹太佬那根紫黑色的老二，对于男性来说有些不那么平坦的胸脯被阿尔伯特拢在手里把玩，一根该死的链子穿过乳头，稍稍拉扯就能让他的小儿子发出妓女般浪荡的喘息。

托马斯闭上眼睛，给自己积攒看向乔的勇气，圣帕特里克在上，他从没有惧怕过看任何不堪的场面，他看过太多血肉模糊身首分离，但这是乔瑟夫·考克林，这是他托马斯·泽维尔·考克林的血肉！

他强迫自己睁开眼睛，紧紧盯着脚下的男孩，那么青涩的面庞，却沾满其他男人的精液。托马斯感到胃部一阵翻涌，屏息片刻才忍了回去，他深深吸气，趁着呼出时瞬间的果决蹲下身去，手指搭在脖颈处检查男孩的脉搏，颇惊讶自己的手居然还没有颤抖。

乔还活着，但年轻的心脏不再有力地跳动，而是微弱又不规律，像是随时可能被疲惫打败、再也不肯多跳一下。

更近的距离让托马斯能更清晰地看到乔身上的伤痕，粗硬的皮带将男孩的臀部和下背抽得皮开肉绽，皮鞋底留下磨破一片的细碎创口，香烟头灼烧的浅痕从肩胛一路向下，尾椎和屁股上都是被烫伤的痕迹，那些圆点一直延伸到最私密的部位，托马斯注视着那些消失在臀缝中的暗斑，他知道自己只会看到更残忍不堪的东西，但还是半跪在被血染红的地上，推开乔的一条腿，露出两腿间惨不忍睹的凌虐景象。

只应作排泄用的小洞被从外向里捅穿，暴力撑开的肌肉环暂时失去弹性，能从敞开的洞口看到里面深红的肠肉，半干的精液黏在股缝和会阴上，不难想象还有多少在男孩的肚子里面。

乔突然呛咳起来，血沫溅在地上，托马斯才后知后觉乔的内脏受了伤不能趴卧，乔比他还要高大，但并没有应有的重量，被翻到仰躺后乔痛苦急促地吸了好几口气，肋骨随之上下起伏，很明显能看到有凹下去的地方，萎靡的阴茎软软地搭在男孩的小腹上，睾丸看上去红肿得厉害，尿道口溢出了些许暗红色，尿道里面肯定还有血块。托马斯咬紧了牙，腮帮鼓胀出硬块，丹尼不知所踪，康诺失明后一直活在自怨自艾里，也许……也许他不会再有孙辈了……

乔的嘴唇翕动着，托马斯几乎听不见那个坏掉的嗓子发出的声音，他凑近了一点，生怕错过儿子想说的话。“我可以做到，求您……”乔呓语般说，托马斯忍不住握住他在地上无力抓挠的手，男孩却猛地睁开眼睛，瞳孔几乎盖住了整个虹膜，眼神没有任何焦距，更显示不出任何一点他认出了父亲的迹象，那深邃瞳孔里透射出的绝望让托马斯的心揪了起来，但男孩接下来的动作让他的心沉了下去——

乔瑟夫，他的血肉，他宁可放弃生命来守护的小儿子，像个熟练的婊子一样用嘴唇贴近了他的鞋面，舌尖在黑亮的皮面上留下一道水渍。

乔刚进监狱的那段时间托马斯常常回忆起这个时刻，他痛恨自己那股会突然喷薄而出的怒火，那股令他父亲、妻子和三个儿子都恐惧不已的怒火，如果那天他没有让原始的情绪管控了理智，没有被愤怒和失望蒙蔽住双眼，会不会就能够争取到更好的结局……

但已经发生的事实永远无法改变。他在极度的震惊和厌恶中踉跄着站了起来，暴怒让老警官浑身发抖，毫不留情地踢开乔错愕的脸，然后重重一脚踢在乔的肚子上。血从乔嘴里喷出来的同时，一股粘腻腥臭的精液也从合不拢的穴口挤了出来，体力消耗殆尽让他的声音只能含在喉咙里，气流搅动血泡发出“咯咯”的轻响。

在男孩断断续续的呻吟声中托马斯走出地下室，那一刻他居然真的相信了阿尔伯特的羞辱，真的以为乔是自愿出卖身体以换取庇护，就像混黑帮和杀警还不够他堕落似的，一定要把整个身体和灵魂全部都出卖一遍才行。

“交给你们了。”他对装备着枪和警棍的手下们说，然后转身离开。

TBC


	2. 第一部 波士顿（2）

乔躺在麻州综合医院的病床上，身上的石膏和绷带全部都已拆去。

距离那场残暴的性事已经过去了一个月，他被送进医院时几个护士甚至不忍心去看这具饱受凌辱虐待的躯体。肋骨断裂，部分内脏破损，身上布满青青紫紫的伤痕和鞭打的痕迹，艳红的穴口在受到数次侵犯后无法收缩闭合，干涸的精液混杂血丝粘连在股沟处。怀特帮对乔没有丝毫怜悯，将他当成玩具一般肆意玩弄。清理时乔几乎不能发出呻吟以表示自己的疼痛，他的嘴被使用了太多次，喉咙因为过度喊叫受损，喘息也变得破碎。

乔陷入了长时间的昏迷，有时因梦魇惊醒，又很快重新沉入梦境中。艾玛，阿尔伯特，托马斯……护士经常在男孩嘴里听到这几个名字，声音呜咽嘶哑。

两周后他逐渐恢复了意识，第一次清醒时肮脏的记忆铺天盖地涌入，艾玛的背叛，被男人轮奸，为了艾玛舍弃尊严去讨好阿尔伯特，最后他恍惚觉得见到了托马斯，父亲嫌恶的目光让他跌入更深的绝望。

乔试图逃避一切，但随着身体的恢复，清醒的时间越来越长，他必须强迫自己面对这些淫乱惨痛的错误。除此之外，他发现托马斯竟一次都没有来探望过，意识到这个事实后乔的眼眶瞬间泛红，那不是错觉，父亲真的看到了自己淫荡的样子。乔不懂托马斯看到了多少，在阿尔伯特身上像婊子一样扭动腰胯的时候他也在吗？他隐约记得一群警察围在自己身旁，警棍打在身上，可他那时已经没有力气再开口求饶，甚至连蜷缩身体都没法做到。想到这也是父亲默许的，乔的眼泪终于忍不住落下。还有艾玛，一切都是因为她的背叛，可乔内心居然还在担心她的安危，希望她能活下来，最好逃脱了阿尔伯特的控制。

托马斯进来时正好看到儿子用力抹去脸上的泪水，整个上身都在颤抖。这两个月来他经常在医院门口徘徊，但每次准备踏入时眼前都浮现出乔谄媚地舔自己鞋尖的低贱模样，这让托马斯怒火重燃，愤愤地离去。而随着时间流逝，怒意中又掺杂进懊悔。他没有管教好自己最小的儿子，放任他在夜色中游荡堕落，直至犯下无法饶恕的罪过。

迫使托马斯进入医院的是来自于高层的施压，他动用私权让儿子静养足够久的时间，但杀死三个警察必须要受到惩罚，这就是他此行的目的，亲自来告诉乔关于监狱的事。

病床上的儿子看起来苍白虚弱，沉浸于痛苦中，并没有发现父亲的到来。

“乔瑟夫。”托马斯开口。熟悉的声音让乔浑身一颤，猛然转头。望向他的棕色双眸被泪水浸没，眼里尽是绝望和自责。

乔很快又扭过头，不敢与父亲对视。托马斯心下叹了一口气，他不知道那晚发生了什么，阿尔伯特得意的神情与儿子放浪的呻吟摧毁了那时仅剩的理智。但乔毕竟是他的骨肉，如今他即将进入更黑暗的监狱。

“五年，乔瑟夫。你必须承担自己造成的错误。”

比乔.考克林更早来到监狱的是一些小道消息，旖旎，真假莫辨，却吻合得上最近道上的乱局。

虚中带实的故事最能让人深信不疑，所有人都知道小考克林从没为阿尔伯特工作过，但一直和犹太佬利益往来颇多的波士顿警局出人意料地将史泰勒饭店中发生的事定性为“黑吃黑”和“黑帮内部的矛盾”，阿尔伯特的几个得力下属都被通缉了，警方说法中“被残忍殴打后准备沉海抛尸”的考克林在医院躺了快两个月，医院对此表示没什么其他信息可透露的，但也有在那工作的护士语焉不详地说病人“身心都受了极大折磨”。

于是无论谣言是如何开始又如何传播的，都发展成了乔刚进监狱时犯人们共识的模样：犯了重罪的小考克林主动向阿尔伯特寻求庇护，很可能是以出卖身体的方式，却被阿尔伯特赏给手下们轮奸，之后又被他的高官父亲抛弃，扔给他那些巴不得报复杀警帮凶的下属们。至于条子们对这个间接害死三个同僚的人做没做什么，犯人们各执一词，不过这也简单，只要找个机会问问刚进到监狱的当事人就知道了。

新来的囚犯们被要求脱去全身衣物进行检查。阿尔伯特系在乔双乳间的银链已经在治疗时被取下，但他的乳头因此变得格外敏感，光是布料的摩擦就能让它们挺硬发红。守卫在看到乔胸前的异样后冷笑了下，像是这种事理应出现在他身上一般。游走在乔身体上的粗糙双掌故意擦过立起的乳尖，他急忙咬紧下唇，免得呻吟声从口中窜出。这种触感让乔不由得又想起了那晚的耻辱，阿尔伯特手下对他无情的嘲讽和亵玩。最后守卫让他翘起屁股，掰开他的臀瓣，检查完后还在臀肉上掐了一把。羞耻感让乔满脸通红，然而对狱警动手无疑是不理智的，他只能压下涌至嗓尖的愤怒。

冲洗完乔抱着囚服，由狱警带至牢房。两旁的囚犯对他吹着口哨，下流污秽的话语接连不断从他们的嘴里吐出，有的甚至朝他露出了自己的老二，扬言要射到乔那张漂亮的脸上。乔沉默着，内心不断去安慰自己，至少没听到阿尔伯特的名字，或许那件事还没传到这里。

狱警打开牢门，不耐烦地用警棍顶住乔的后腰把他推进去，随后重重关上铁门。乔看到了属于自己的那张床，床板凹陷，垫子破烂，粗糙发霉的床单上还沾着星点白浊——是刚射出不久的精液。三个狱友见到乔后低低笑了几声，投在他身上的目光里有着不加掩饰的恶意，像是要直接扒掉衣服去奸淫这副年轻的肉体。但他们只是看着，没有任何动手的意图。

乔弯曲双腿好让自己能躺进狭窄的床铺，面朝生有霉斑的石灰墙闭上双眼，久久无法入睡。

接下来的两个星期内，乔遭受到了意料之中的攻击，他把一个男人打至重伤，还将一个男孩的头颅撞在墙壁上使其昏迷，生死未卜。这让他得到了些许喘息的时间，没有人再来向他挑战，同样也没有人敢与他搭话。

直到现在，乔看着面前说话带着意大利腔调的老人，托马索·佩斯卡托——更多人称呼他为马索，说要保护他。

“我没要求你保护，马索。”乔说出这句话时，马索却摇摇头，将一张纸条塞进他手里。

“交给你父亲。就这一次。我只要求你做这件事。”苍老的手掌轻拍在乔肩头。

“如果我不照办呢？”乔问。

马索脸上出现了困惑，一抹微笑浮上嘴唇，像是在看一个天真无知的孩子。他轻笑一声，竖起两根手指向乔行礼：“你会做的，乔瑟夫，我很清楚。”

乔第一次非常惧怕去见某个人。和巴托罗兄弟去做各种“不那么坏”的坏事时，他感觉到的是紧张而非恐惧；就算是在……遭遇背叛之前，每次想到要躲着阿尔伯特去见艾玛，也是激动和欢喜远多于恐惧。因为这一次攥紧他心脏的不仅是恐惧，更多的是绝望——托马斯.考克林来探监了。

乔常常希望自己不要那么敏锐，这样就不会注意到当看到他一瘸一拐走进访客室时托马斯脸上一闪而过的阴霾。

“有个家伙拿刀戳了我的腿。”乔坦白，却不敢去辨别父亲是否相信了这个理由，只是伸出手，露出手掌下的纸条。纸条上只有一个地址，乔不懂它的意思，而托马斯太知道它意味着什么，这意味着佩斯卡托的某个敌人要遭殃了，警察们会在这个地址找到很多违禁品，通常是酒，然后将它们——连同佩斯卡托的敌人一起——无情摧毁。

权衡很久，托马斯还是关上电话箱的门，他做不到。他爱乔，可以为这个愚蠢又天真的小儿子付出性命，但为了他而听从一帮刚从洞穴爬出来的拉丁佬……他已经烧掉了纸条，但总觉得手上还有纸张边缘钝而粗糙的摩擦感。

收拾窗台并不能让他忘记乔的苦难，他看着艾登的房间，他钟爱的长子早已去漂泊流浪了，曾经把空房间当做缝纫室的妻子也在睡梦中过世。自从离开家乡远渡重洋来到美国，他头一次感到这么孤独。

托马斯擦掉额头上的汗，专注于手中的油漆，有人在下面向他问路，他心不在焉地应着问路人的话。

“有时候，我就是没办法坚持走自己的路，”那人突兀地说，“你碰到过这种事情吗？你知道自己该怎么做，但就是没办法坚持走下去？”

托马斯看着陌生男人，知道自己在等着男人的下一句话。

“他们不会杀他的。”

托马斯把刷子扔进油漆罐，那人的手放在梯子上，只要轻轻一推，托马斯就可以从纷乱的思绪中解脱了。但托马斯知道他不会，因为上帝还没有惩罚完考克林家族的罪，无论是他的还是乔的。

“不过他们会让他生不如死，每一天都恨不得自己死掉算了。他会想自杀，当然会想。但他们会逼他活着，保证说如果他敢自杀，就会杀了你。而且，每一天，他们都会想出一个新花招玩他——正是你想的那个意思。”

托马斯打完电话，觉得心里部分东西正在离他而去——它们发出临终前的哭喊，随后碎成齑粉，任由波士顿潮湿的热风将它吹散。这个喊声，托马斯想，与儿子那晚嘶哑的哀求竟有几分相似。

马索对此十分满意，他常常带着乔一起散步。让乔惊讶的是，自己已经成为马索的某种象征——是象征马索征服了那个高阶警官，还是象征马索帮派里的一个潜在成员，或只是个宠物，乔不知道，也没问过。

他受到了马索的保护，可囚犯们对乔的态度还是如往常一般，没有给他任何尊敬，似乎打定主意觉得乔在马索身旁绝对活不久，说再过几天他就会沦为众人的玩物。

马索再次递给乔纸条时他没有拒绝，也没有多问，只是又对折了两下准备放进口袋里。

“打开吧。”老人阻止了他的动作。

乔就着月光看清了纸上的名字：布兰登·卢米斯。瞬间一股寒意从脚底浸入，卢米斯……砸在身体上的拳头和撕裂后穴进入下身的性器，恢复良好的身体此时又隐隐作痛，这个男人是整场淫乱噩梦的开始。

马索看见乔突然呆愣住，也没有说什么，眼里闪过一丝晦暗不明的情绪。

他拍了拍男孩的手臂：“去交给你的父亲吧。”

托马斯隔着一道黄铜铁丝网坐在他对面，他的父亲看起来重拾了一点活力，可衰弱的绿色眼珠里还暗藏着忧伤。交谈后乔知道了活力的来源：丹尼回来了。父亲提起最受宠爱的儿子时语气都鲜活轻快，乔开始厌恶自己的肮脏，攥着的纸条如一团烈火灼烧他的掌心。

他鼓起勇气把纸条放到桌面，推给对面的父亲，手里的汗水将纸张边缘浸湿发软。托马斯打开纸条，看向上面的名字。他看了很久，再次望向乔的绿眸变得灰暗失色，里边的忧伤几近溢出。

“不行。”托马斯开口，把纸条推了回来，又说了一次：“不行。”

乔一直看着摊开的字条，上面的名字在他眼中逐渐模糊。

“我不帮人谋杀的，乔瑟夫。”语气虚弱却强硬。

“他们要求的不是这个。”乔说，内心却在质问自己，我在逃避什么？

托马斯深吸一口气，从鼻孔呼出，“你要天真到不可原谅的地步吗？”乔瑟夫，他的骨肉在深暗的地下室里受尽折辱，被吞入黑暗后却还带着令人悲伤的天真。

乔微微抬起头，第一次去正视托马斯的双眼。透过眼中的水雾，他惊讶于父亲眼里有那么强烈的爱和失落。

“卢米斯，他害死了艾玛，还……”乔无法再说出后面的话语，这无异于揭开伤疤，虽然它们在肉体上已经愈合，但在他心里已日渐腐烂，流出腥臭的脓水。

托马斯明白剩下的内容，他同样悲痛，理智与感情相互抗衡，内心最后的坚守还是压过了绝望哭喊。

“绝对不行，我不会为你谋杀。”

乔的肩膀垮了下去，低头看着桌子，一切都模糊了。“拜托。”他羞愧于自己的哽咽，“我会死在这的。”

托马斯低沉的声音传来，像是在压抑些什么：“如果你真的死了，我也会为你伤心而死。儿子，我可以为你死去，但绝不能为你谋杀。”

乔不敢再看托马斯的表情，知道没什么好说的，‘好吧，我真的要死在这了。’他想。乔站起来准备离开，不希望让父亲看到自己懦弱的眼泪。

“等一下。”托马斯说道，乔看到他从背心里拿出怀表，推过来时指尖微微颤抖。

“不，父亲，不要。”乔拒绝着，努力不让泪水从眼眶流出，“我不能拿。”

托马斯感到如释重负，绝望在他脸上一扫而空，但有什么东西在这双绿眸中永远的熄灭了，“可以的，你会拿的。”

我不能为你杀人，也无法阻止你被拖入黑暗，乔瑟夫，我只剩这个了。

“只是一块值钱的金属而已，你用这个去赎你的命，听到了吗？把表交给那个意大利恶魔，买回你的命。”

我会为你祈祷，愿监狱的污秽不再侵蚀你的内心，你在赎罪的路上将会承受诸多磨难，而我也只能祈祷。

乔抓住那块怀表，链子从指缝间滑落，刚从父亲的口袋里掏出来，上面还带着余温，像一颗心脏般在他掌中滴答作响。积蓄许久的眼泪滑落，滴在百达翡丽怀表的表壳上，托马斯看着儿子，他的心脏仿佛也感受到那滚烫的热意。

乔告诉了马索托马斯拒绝的事情，并把怀表交给他。马索打开表盖，赞许般扬起双眉，“百达翡丽。”乔点点头。

“乔瑟夫，你为什么不更努力说服他呢？”马索玩弄着怀表，链条在空中晃荡。

“佩斯卡托先生，我试过了。”他感到胸口发闷。

眼前的人叹了口气，脸上却又露出了笑容，像是在期待即将发生的事。

“他试过了。”马索向两旁的手下说，两人也笑了起来。乔突然有种不好的预感。

“既然这样，”老人把怀表放到桌上，这动作像一个示意，两个身型高壮的男人起身走到乔身边。

“你该受到惩罚，乔瑟夫。”

瞳孔瞬间缩小，乔惊恐地听到马索说出那个名字。

“还记得阿尔伯特对你做过的事吗？”

乔痛苦地发现，自己正为食堂里只有他们而感到庆幸。马索的两个得力手下纳尔多.阿瑞安特和希波.法西尼押着他的肩膀，牵扯到还没完全恢复的肋骨，但他不敢痛呼，甚至不敢表现出自己在疼痛、在恐惧，那样只会引得野兽们更渴望鲜血的滋味。

“我喜欢年轻人的天真，乔瑟夫，但在我们的世界里，天真只意味着被一颗子弹打穿脑壳，或者更糟。”马索低头把玩着带有乔身体余温的怀表，像是在漫不经心地给孩子讲一些再简单不过的道理，“你居然真的以为这么久没人动过你是因为没人想操你的小屁股，或者至少没人知道你和阿尔伯特那挡子事，你老爸真的什么都没教你，只告诉你怎么给男人吸屌了吗？”

乔咽下涌进喉咙里的酸水，阿瑞安特的手指隔着衣服揉捏着他的皮肉，被马索的眼神制止了，在头狼发号施令之前偷吃是不被允许的，但乔很清楚这不代表着他会被赦免。

“这是你第一次违抗我——我不在乎是你父亲太固执还是你不够努力去说服他，乔瑟夫，对我来说有什么区别，我想要卢米斯出点意外，但这事今天没发生，所以我就知道有人要为此负责，不是你，就是你老头——这种事我可以容忍，但只能有一次，而且我不得不让你也记住这个。”

马索用没拿怀表的手向两个手下挥了挥，阿瑞安特立刻笑着扯开乔的囚服，露出急促起伏、布满青紫的胸膛，马索的手越过餐桌，检查什么物品一样捏住乔的乳头，锐痛混合着酥麻的感觉让乔忍不住呻吟出声，马索的嘴角抽了下，几乎像是要微笑了。

“犹太佬比我想的更喜欢这个帅小子。”他揪起被迫挺立的肉粒，佯做出向其他人展示的样子，“在意大利，我们也是这么给新买的牲畜穿环的。”

乔的注意力都在胸前令人难堪的麻痒上，甚至没看清马索是怎么拿出那对细环的，劣质私酿酒浇在胸口又凉又刺痛，皮肤都被烧红了一片。

“监狱里没有太好的东西，等离开这里我会给你更好的，但在那之前——”乳头上尖锐的疼痛让乔不由得颤抖着后退，却被扣住的细环和按在肩膀上的手合力维持在受刑的原地，“不要摘下去，乔瑟夫。”

马索和蔼地拍了下乔痛得颤抖的面颊，乔不知道这是他与贴身保镖的默契还是他们早就商量好的信号——被劣质酒和羞耻感烧得发烫的前胸重重撞在冰冷的金属桌面上，再次淌下两道红色细流的乳头被桌面和铁环挤压在中间，更多鲜血从伤口中溢出。

乔扭动身体试图让伤处受力轻一些，却引来阿瑞安特和法西尼嘲弄的大笑，他们中的一个狠狠扇了他屁股几巴掌让他老实一点，另一个人撕扯猎物一样用力地脱下了他的囚裤和内裤。

愈合的伤口被马索的话语毫不留情撕破，它紧握着乔腐坏的心脏，将血液和脓水一齐挤出。脑子里像是有人在尖叫一般，尖锐刺耳的叫声顺着血管流遍全身，去唤醒阿尔伯特对他惩罚时的记忆。女人的喊叫逐渐被温和哀伤的声音替代，混乱和嘈杂让乔脑内一阵嗡鸣。

最后一切都淡去，只剩托马斯暗淡的绿眸在黑暗中望着他，说出的话语里饱含叹息和担忧：“你要天真到不可原谅的地步吗？”

指甲深深陷进掌心，乔痛恨自己的愚钝和逃避。‘我在逃避什么？’第一天清洗检查时狱警对他轻蔑的态度，抚摸在身体上的双手分明带着情色挑弄的意味。囚犯们的污言秽语，还有射在床单上的精液，他们用这种方法来表示对一个婊子的欢迎。整个监狱的人在他到来前就都已经知道了阿尔伯特的事情，马索用强硬的手段封住了他们的嘴，却没法阻挡他们落在乔身上贪欲的眼神。而乔，那股被众人嘲弄过的天真为他筑起了一道壁垒，下意识去回避所有那晚关于轮奸的细节，仿佛进入监狱后就可以重新开始。

现在一切都瞬间摧毁，经过两个月恢复的肉粒再次被残忍贯穿，挂在双乳上的铁环正如那条银链，暗示着即将发生的淫行。暴露在空气中的臀部因阿瑞安特刚刚用力的几掌开始泛红。法西尼站到乔的面前，一只手紧箍住他的两只手腕——乔身材高瘦挺拔，手腕和脚踝却是不符身型的纤细——另一边抬起男孩的脸，拇指摩挲下巴处的凹陷。

“老大原本不许我们碰你的，”阿瑞安特兴奋的声音从后边传来，“他需要你为他做事，但你搞砸了。”手指分开臀瓣，摁压着紧闭的穴口，后穴受到刺激，在男人惊讶的注视下把他的部分指尖含了进去。阿瑞安特大笑着，食指顺势捅进了紧致的肠道。“乔，你是这样去勾引阿尔伯特的？求他用肉棒填满你饥渴的屁股？”异物的侵入让乔开始挣扎，铁环撞击在桌面上发出清脆的声响，乳头被扯动带来的疼痛使他不住喘息。

法西尼在他嘴巴张开时伸进两指去玩弄乔湿软的舌头，却被乔狠狠咬了一口。他反手扇了乔一个耳光，愤恨骂道：“妈的臭婊子，阿尔伯特居然没能把你调教成听话的母狗。”乔感到脸上刺辣的疼痛，一股血腥味涌上喉咙，生理性的泪水在眼眶中打转。

阿瑞安特嘲笑兄弟的失态，同时对乔后穴的干涩表示不满，他的手指几乎没法继续往里伸入，而下身早就硬得发痛。“还以为你的骚屁股已经被操松了，”男人拿起放在一旁的酒瓶，把乔的腰身向下压，抬起他的臀部，“放松点，操，像个雏一样紧。”

劣质的酒水淋在穴口，部分顺着肠道漫入里边。后穴因为阿瑞安特粗鲁的动作有些撕裂，酒水接触到伤口和内壁，仿佛在燃烧一般，灼热的痛感让乔发出凄厉的惨叫。硕大的龟头借助酒液润滑插进后穴，火热的肠壁立刻包裹上来，吮吸着这根粗长肉棒。像是把一根燃着火的木棍直接捅入他的下身，茎身摩擦着内壁，每次抽插都带来剧烈的痛苦。

眼泪滴落在桌面上，留下一滩小小的水渍，法西尼看着低低抽噎的乔，想要凌虐他的念头更甚。用扯掉在地上的囚裤捆绑紧男孩的双手，他掏出阴茎去蹭刚刚被自己打得红肿的脸颊。抓住乔的黑发，强迫他抬起头，这个小婊子好像被那突然地操弄干傻了一样，双眸失去聚焦，只有泪水不断涌出。

青筋迸起的紫黑色性器前端渗出淫液，法西尼扶着自己尺寸傲人的性器戳弄乔眼下的泪痣，把前列腺液粘到上边。再次探进温热的口腔，乔没有咬他，只是乖顺地含着，舌尖小心翼翼去轻触指腹。拔出手指，迫不及待让这张嘴去服侍阴茎，法西尼恨不得全部插进乔湿软的嘴里。伞状的头部顶着乔脆弱的喉管，他反射性想干呕，口腔一阵收缩紧吸着龟头，牙齿磕到茎身。些许疼痛激起了男人的兽性，更用力把他压向自己，卷曲的耻毛贴在乔笔直高挺的鼻梁上，浓烈的膻臭味冲进鼻腔，熏得他眩晕作呕。两个男人一前一后侵犯着乔，毫不留情地大力操干这副被阿尔伯特淫奸过的身体。

马索坐在一旁玩弄手中的怀表，眼前的场景过于淫乱不堪，口中塞着的性器堵住了男孩的呻吟，变成一声声闷哼，交合时发出的淫靡水声和囊袋撞击在臀瓣上的拍击声不断传进他的耳中。

打开表盖，指针滴答作响，尽职标示着时间。这只百达翡丽怀表做工精致复杂，每一道花纹都设计得纤细优雅。它价值连城，但马索不屑于这个精美的小玩意。佩斯卡托帮需要的是托马斯的忠诚，让一个高阶警官为他们服务，去摧毁阿尔伯特的势力。而他用来牵制托马斯的小宠物却没能乖乖完成任务，被忤逆让马索感到不快。他必须给乔一点教训，虽然自己的老对手也用过这招，但他得承认，这种惩戒确实十分适合乔。

椅子摩擦地面的声响让两人停下下身猛烈地抽插，马索缓慢走来，向他们点了点头。手下们不舍地把性器从乔体内抽出，站至桌旁，不敢有多余的动作。乔的后穴已经被阿瑞安特的性器操开，正一张一合地向外吐出混有酒水和血丝的白浊。

“乔瑟夫，你父亲那时也看到了你这副样子吗？”马索拎着链条，让怀表接触到乔被揉捏得红肿发烫的臀瓣，表壳上的余温让乔觉得冰凉，他扭动了一下身子，怀表从臀部滑落。

“托马斯想要用这个换你的命，”他捏住表身去挑弄乔的穴口，上面雕刻的花纹摩擦着软肉。“但还远远不够。”父亲的名字击中了乔混沌模糊的大脑，让他找回了一丝清醒。下身突然被塞进一个坚硬冰冷的物体，乔意识到马索想要做什么，他瑟缩了一下，小腿往后踢动。阿瑞安特和法西尼却及时按住了他挣扎的身体，分开双腿方便马索进行接下来的动作。

“不……马索，别这样！”乔的嗓音嘶哑无力，法西尼捂住了这张他刚刚干过的嘴，挡住所有的拒绝和哀求。

“如果你能劝服你的父亲，就不会受到惩罚。乔瑟夫，这都是你自找的。”

怀表被强硬推进去，小穴撑开到无法闭合，链条从穴口垂落，肮脏的淫液顺着链子流下，滴在马索的鞋尖上。

在链条工厂工作又脏又热，但至少让乔感觉自己是安全的，就算马索再有势力，也犯不上在链条厂警卫的眼皮底下找他麻烦。

乔一瘸一拐的步伐引来很多囚犯侧目，其中一些脸上带着了然的笑容，也有些看上去有几分懊恼，不难猜出是输了马索什么时候会让这个漂亮小子吃点苦头的赌局。现在，他们都等待着马索宣布小考克林失去了利用价值，放开禁令，允许所有人碰触他的所有物。

前一天的折磨让乔感觉怀表仍在自己的身体里，但怀表已经不属于他了，马索让他用舌头清理了表壳上的脏污，然后带着怀表离开了食堂，那两个还没发泄完的男人也草草打手枪射在他脸上，跟着马索离开了。

佩斯卡托帮刚走就有狱警进来收拾烂摊子，他们架起瘫软在桌子上的乔，用他自己的裤子擦净脸上的精液，没让他穿内裤就替他提上囚裤。其中一人笑着让他夹紧屁股别弄脏了地面，另一个把玩着他胸口的细环，还好奇地扯了几下，又有血从撕裂的伤口溢出，乔却连哀嚎的力气都没有了。

“你老爸是对你多失望才会把你扔到这来？等马索玩腻了，我们会先替那三个兄弟报仇的，爱尔兰杂种。”乔想替父亲辩解，但被操得肿痛的嗓子让他发不出像样的声音，只惹得狱警们大笑起来。

被拖回囚室的路上没有其他囚犯，马索只想惩罚乔，还没打算让其他人分享自己的宠物。他知道托马斯不会轻易迈出这最后一步，除非真的让他看到他们会对乔做什么。

站着工作一天让乔快要感觉不到自己的腿了，囚服下的细环贴在皮肉上，酒精让他避免了严重感染，但伤口还是在微微发热，整个乳头都肿胀麻痒，乔只想快点回到自己的牢房，在避开其他人淫邪目光的地方疏解一下胸口的不适。

但等他避开其他囚犯回到囚室时，发现里面有三个从没见过的人，其中有一个似乎还有点眼熟，乔努力回想着在监狱里知道的名字和面孔，然后瞬间感觉如坠冰窟：那人是巴佐.契基思，埃米尔.劳森的手下。契基思曾吃掉了他的受害者的手指，而劳森，除了为别人做杀手以外，最爱的事就是带头强暴新囚犯。

那三个人没有说话，只是看着乔，乔知道自己不能显示出任何退却，但在冷汗浸透后背的情况下试图表现出勇气未免好笑又可悲，打颤的双腿和被囚服摩擦得挺立的乳头也帮不上任何忙。契基思饶有兴致地用贪婪的目光打量着乔，像是碍于什么严苛礼节而只能眼巴巴看着丰盛大餐的饿汉。

这样的僵持很快被打破了，牢房门再次打开，乔不抱任何希望地祈祷是狱警发现了异常，但他知道命运从不肯这样放过他——埃米尔.劳森走了进来。

“听说你很漂亮，他们没骗我。”劳森走到乔面前，用打量宠物一般的眼神看着他，伸手想要去触碰他的脸时却被侧身躲开。男人的手尴尬停在空中，伴着一声不爽的冷笑，轻柔的抚摸变成印在脸上的红痕——劳森扇了乔一耳光。“不用装作这样，还有谁不知道餐厅发生的事？”

男孩眼里满是愤怒，眼尾泛红，隐隐透出水光，估计是刚才自己使力太大造成。

“别用这种眼神，乔。”劳森感到下腹传来一阵热流，他快要勃起了。乔咬牙切齿，狠狠盯着劳森，然而不住颤抖的双腿暴露出他的恐惧，肿胀挺硬的乳尖甚至在囚服上顶出微小的弧度。这点发现使男人越发兴奋，他想直接操了这爱尔兰人，肯定比之前玩过的滋味更好，但乔属于佩斯卡托帮，目前还由马索罩着。

劳森深吸了口气，让自己冷静下来，他还有事情要交给这个小婊子去做。契思基在乔反抗前就动手制住了他，还往膝后踹了一脚，迫使乔跪在地上。

“你能想得出眼前有什么，是我不能从你身上夺走的吗？”劳森突然发问，他掀起乔的衣服，看见穿在双乳上的铁环时脸上露出堪称下流的笑容。冰凉的指尖掐住发热红肿的乳头，凉意稍稍舒缓了一整天难忍的酥麻感，乔忍住向把胸口向前蹭的冲动，紧咬下唇不去回答男人的问题。

我的灵魂？乔心想，肉体正在被玩弄，他所剩的只有这个飘渺的东西。但在这个地方，在暗夜里，他们大概也可以夺走他的灵魂。

“赶快回答这个问题，不然我现在就操了你，然后挖出你的一颗眼珠喂巴佐吃。”揉捏乳头的力道变大，一根手指勾起细环往外拉扯着。

“想不出来……啊！”乔刚开口，劳森就把肉粒摁至乳晕上，刺痛让他泄出呻吟，被逼着说下去的话也断断续续，“没有……没有什么你夺不走的。”

囚服被放下，劳森停下猥亵的动作，用手擦了擦地板后坐下，眼睛与乔平视。“你拒绝了佩斯卡托先生要你做的事情。”他抚摸着脸上的胡茬，男孩蜜棕色双眸在泪水的浸染下显得迷离脆弱，浓密的睫毛上下轻颤，眼角下那颗泪痣风情又勾人。

劳森感到下身开始充血发硬，他也不去掩饰，直接伸手进裤子里，在乔面前边抚慰自己的性器边继续说：“我要你做件事，去告诉佩斯卡托那帮人，你父亲托警卫传话给你，说他会解决布兰登·卢米斯，还查出了阿尔伯特·怀特晚上睡在哪里。”他满意看到乔的瞳孔因这两个名字产生反应，而后垂下脑袋。劳森撸动茎身，想象这根玩意插进乔后穴的感觉。空闲的手掏出一个油布包起来的东西，同时示意契基思放开乔。禁锢双手的力道消失，但脖子处传来冰凉——有把小刀抵在那，暗示他别想有任何挣扎的动作。

乔嫌恶地瞥了一眼劳森的下身，接过递来的东西，打开发现是一把自制小刀，几乎像针一样细。劳森喘着粗气凑近他耳边：“等到你和佩斯卡托离得够近，就将那把刀插进他脑袋里。听懂了吗？帅小子？”湿热滑腻的触感在耳廓上蔓延——劳森在用舌头舔着他。乔猛地偏过头，脖子蹭过刀尖，划出一道血痕。痛感让他顿时僵住，无力点了点头。

“我还以为你是帮他做事的。”乔听到自己苦涩变调的声音。

劳森摇摇头，“我替我自己做事，”他脸色潮红，即将达到高潮，声音也愈发低沉，夹杂着沉重的粗喘，“有时候他们付钱找我帮忙做事，没错。现在由别人付钱。”

“阿尔伯特·怀特。”乔挤出这个名字，带着满腔怨恨和怒意。劳森终于忍不住了，起身脱下裤子，性器弹出拍打在乔的脸庞。一股腥臭味涌来，乔想退缩躲开，但又被契基思挡住。劳森握住紫黑的阴茎用力撸了几下，精液从龟头处喷出，射在乔脸上。

“他给钱就是老板，”射精后的快感稍微满足了男人，劳森拍拍乔沾上白浊的脸颊，拥有这个小婊子只是时间问题，他一定要让这张嘴给自己舔一次。“现在他也是你的老板了。”

在几人离开后，乔清理干净劳森留下的污秽，再出去告诉希波·法西尼关于阿尔伯特的事情，并让他通知马索自己今晚会到墙上亲自告诉他确切的消息。跟佩斯卡托会面的一小时前，乔紧张得吐了两次，浑身发抖。他打算用皮革鞋带把小刀绑在手腕上，等到离开囚室前再把小刀移到两片屁股间。

就在他缠好最后一道绳时，牢门又被人打开，进来的不是那几个狱友，而是前不久刚折磨过他的劳森。见乔一脸防卫，劳森摊开手，表明自己并无恶意：“别这样，我只是来提醒你一些事情。”对于乔把小刀捆手腕上，他皱了下眉：“不行，你当他们都是傻子吗。”

乔瞪了他一眼：“我之后会夹到屁股之间。”

“屁股，”劳森笑了，“我强烈建议你把刀塞进去。”

“万一他们逼我坐下呢？”乔不赞同地说。

“小子，你怎么不想想这帮人会不会扒下你的裤子？”他脸上的笑意更深，眼睛眯了起来，“他们都在觊觎你那淫荡的小屁股。”

“操你的！”男孩瞬间面红耳赤，羞愤地骂了一句。

他走来走去，像是下定决心一般艰难看向劳森：“操，但这把刀没有刀鞘。”

“用你的内裤包着。”反正你这婊子也不需要穿它。

乔闭上双眼，努力克制羞耻感，说服自己这是更好的办法。

“我可以帮你，如果你做不到的话。”低沉沙哑的声音传来，压抑着兴奋和欲望。等到佩斯卡托死亡，他就可以随意淫奸这副年轻又下贱的身体。

乔让他滚出去，劳森置若罔闻，倚靠墙壁上，双臂抱在胸前。“快点，我要确保不出岔子。”乔明白没多少时间，正准备脱掉裤子时，突然一名警卫来到囚室，跟他说他有访客。

“五分钟。”劳森代替他回话。警卫虽然不清楚这人怎么在这，但也知道他不好惹，没说什么就离开了。

“看来现在你确实需要我的帮助。”

乔神色躲闪，内心一阵挣扎后最终还是让劳森帮他把刀塞进去。

男孩身体紧绷着，臀瓣上还留有紫青色的淤痕。劳森用水草草浇在穴口当做润滑，手指插了进去，内壁紧致温热，他贪婪地停留了一会，感受后穴谄媚地吮吸。包裹小刀的布料塞进去时乔发出几声喘息呻吟，放松臀部让它能顺利进入。全部进去后劳森吹了声口哨，在乔屁股上重重捏了一把，帮他提上裤子。

两人一同走出牢房，乔的步调有些不自然，跟着警卫走下楼梯。劳森看着他的背影，脑里还在回味刚才旖旎的画面。

警卫走得很快，乔努力跟上，同时还要保持自己的动作幅度不能过大，他可不想被刀戳穿肠子。

“是谁？”他问。

那警卫打开牢房区的栅门，带着乔走出去。“他说他是你哥哥。”

此时早就过了会面时间，查尔斯城监狱会要求犯人们把凳子全部搬离会客室，第二天早上再搬回来。或许这条多余规定纯粹是为了折磨他们这群该死的废物，但乔现在却十分庆幸，这代表他不用坐下来了。

丹尼站在金属网外，能与乔身高相仿的人不多，丹尼也比他略矮一点。他穿了深色的三件套西装，嘴里叼着根烟。丹尼吐出一缕烟雾，乔注意到他眼睛红红的。

“他走了，乔。”

一股眩晕感袭来，乔知道“他”是谁，但他无法接受，也不肯接受。

“谁？”

他哥哥看了天花板一会，目光才又转回来看他。“父亲，乔。父亲死了。”

“怎么死的？”网格逐渐开始连成一块，变得模糊不清，乔觉得喉咙发紧。

“要我猜？心脏病发作。”丹尼含糊说道。

“你确定不是……”

“什么？”

“不是他杀？”手指抓住金属网，他的双腿快支撑不住自己了，但屁股里的异物让他无法坐下。

“你他妈在这里被他们搞坏脑子了啊？”丹尼看了他一眼，乔的心猛地揪了下，但丹尼并没发现他的异样。“不，乔，那是心脏病发，或者是中风。”

乔低着头，他还有很多事没有跟托马斯解释，那些真相永远无法再说出口。“你怎么知道？”

“他脸上在笑。”

乔明白那种笑容，托马斯脸上淡淡的微笑。

“不过怀表不在他身上。”

怀表。乔顿住了，马索那晚将它塞进后穴里用来羞辱他，舔去表盖上的污物时心里对父亲的愧疚和悔意几乎要让他窒息而死。

“在我这里。”谎言在他胃里灼烧，他不敢看丹尼的眼睛，生怕他的大哥会发现什么。

“那就好。”

“你发现他的时候，他在哪儿？”乔把话题引回托马斯身上，迫切想知道更多，即使这会让他更加难受。

“你以为会在哪里？”丹尼把香烟扔到地上，一脚踩熄了，“在屋后，坐在门廊那张椅子上，你知道吧？往外看着他的……”

“菜园。”乔说。他抬起脸，声音哽咽，泪水从眼角流出。


	3. 第一部 波士顿（3）

把马索倒吊在监狱外墙上而不是直接抽出刀捅进他的眼球之前，乔就已经做出了选择。太久以来他都没有得到自己决定命运的权力，即使是现在，选择的余地也并不充裕，马索还是阿尔伯特，哪个都不是什么好选择。

但乔为自己创造出一个微小的、不同的可能：杀了马索，是被阿尔伯特逼迫着做事，然而放过马索，就是主动效忠于佩斯卡托帮。乔不怀疑马索能读懂他的投诚，但决定权完全在马索手中。

外墙上的事发生后又过了几天，狱警通知乔去顶层牢房做例行的清洁工作，乔这样的普通囚犯从来不需要做这个，那里是佩斯卡托的地盘，能去到那里的除了狱警外，只有佩斯卡托的人和死人。他立刻知道会有谁在等着自己，却不敢去想会有什么在等着自己。

乔走上楼梯时马索已经在等着他了，在马索身边没看到法西尼的蠢脸，大概是和他的好朋友阿瑞安特一起死在那场混乱中了，取而代之的是新的打手，和阿瑞安特一样强壮，看上去甚至更加愚钝和残忍，而其他零散站在各间牢房里的人乔并不是太认得出来，有几个他在食堂见过，都是坐的离马索很近的帮内人。

乔站到马索面前，微微垂下头，免得被看到眼睛里的恐惧，也许马索决定让他正式加入佩斯卡托，也许是要在家族面前杀掉他来警告别人，乔只能对要发生的事全盘接受，这个认知让他胃里一阵翻腾。

沉默被另一阵鞋底踏过金属梯子的声响打破，乔下意识回过头去，正看到埃米尔.劳森疑惑不解又暗藏恐惧的脸。

“劳森先生，抱歉这时间请你上来。”马索温和地招呼着，“我们就少些客套，看门见山地说正事吧。”

乔看到劳森的眼睛在绝望地扫视四周，像是困兽试图寻找捕兽陷阱的漏洞，但马索接下来的话让劳森的眼神安定了下来，恐惧也消散了大半。

“在前几天的混乱里你的手下遭到误杀，佩斯卡托帮为此深感遗憾，而整场误会的起因都是这个蠢小子，居然想要威胁我。”马索话音刚落，他的新保镖就快步走过来将没反应过来的乔按跪在地上，膝盖磕在地砖上发出钝响，乔痛得闷哼一声，“所以劳森先生，请接受我的赔罪礼。”

乔的心沉了下去，他会被劳森玩到半死，然后马索会杀了劳森，再告诉警卫是乔动的手，让法律去决定乔接下来的命运，他们不会杀了乔，只会让他更加生不如死。

劳森也许是没意识到这个，但更可能是准备在死前玩个痛快，他甚至没对马索说什么，就径直走向被按在地上的乔。保镖退回马索身边，为他准备好凳子，然后抱起双臂，和自己的雇主一起等待着这出以乔为主角的好戏。

不要求饶，乔瑟夫，他对自己说。但那些被羞辱和伤害的回忆与现实的处境重叠，身体背叛了意志，开始不住颤抖。乔比劳森高大一些，但实在不擅长打架，不可能反抗得了健壮的劳森，更别提这是马索许给劳森的“送行礼”，绝不会允许他反抗。

劳森的目光锁定在猎物身上，终于得到肖想已久的肉体让他性致勃发，脸上露出凶狠的笑容，褪下乔的囚裤用力揉搓起两片窄瘦的臀瓣，向两侧分开又挤在一起，大拇指也若有若无地划过股缝中的隐秘，在乔抗拒的扭动下劳森扇了穴口一巴掌，然后吐了口唾沫权当润滑，还没从之前的施暴中完全恢复过来的肌肉环轻易被再次打开，劳森粗硬的食指捅进去只受到很小的阻力。

“小婊子，我让你杀掉老头，不是让你主动去舔他的屌。”劳森在乔耳边低声咆哮，“我就应该直接把那把刀捅进你的屁眼，在你的血流干之前把你操烂。”

乔依然没法习惯其他人的东西进入自己身体的感觉，但他不能在佩斯卡托帮面前露出更多脆弱。劳森只用了两根手指扩张就迫不及待地掏出肿胀的老二，他的龟头比一般人大上不少，每次在强暴派对上都能让那些未经人事的雏儿一边流血一边哭着求其他人而不是他来操他们。

硕大的头部开始插入时乔抖得更厉害了，劳森揪起他额前的短发强迫他看向马索的方向：“你的爹地抛弃你了，又一次。”

乔感觉眼前正在被泪水模糊，他咬住舌尖片刻，拒绝在这样的情境下想起父亲。

没有休息和适应的时间，最粗的部分就直接破开伤痕累累的肠肉捅进深处，乔还是从咬紧的牙关中泄出了一声惨叫，马索冰冷地笑了下，有几个人已经把手伸进囚裤里撸动起来。

不知为何劳森并没有折磨乔身体的其他部位，很快伴随着一声低吼射在了男孩已经麻木了的肠道内，粗大肉棒拔出时一小股白浊被带了出来，乔只能尽量不去表现出对这种失禁感的恶心和羞耻，不管怎么说劳森结束了，接下来就是马索对他的判决。

乔试着抬头去看马索，但他的目光被挡住了，劳森半跪在惊诧不已的乔面前，刚发泄完的老二居然还半硬着。

“一直都听说你有张不错的嘴，又湿又热，怎么操都不会咬，”劳森扯开乔松垮的领口，用布料边缘把一只吊着细环的乳头卡住，乔被刺激得哼了一声，“你可真是个天生的婊子，考克林。”

腥臭的肉棒顶在喉口软肉上带来阵阵呕吐的欲望，但被训练出的反射让他压下了呕吐感，艰难放松喉咙来容纳进犯的异物，他张到极限的嘴角已经撕裂了，然而这个程度的服侍并不能满足劳森。

“你是怎么跪在阿尔伯特胯下用嘴求他放过你的？”劳森狠狠拧了一下细环，铁和肉绞在一起，乔猛地弓起脊背试图逃离，却只是让柔嫩的乳头伤得更重，劳森在乔绷紧的脸颊上擦掉手上的血，咧出笑容，但并没有笑意流露。

舌头主动贴上勃发青筋勾弄按压，吮吸发出啧啧水声，劳森舒爽地呻吟着，这小子的嘴果然如他想象的一样温热湿软，含不住的唾液和其他液体从嘴角流出，男孩柔软的嘴唇闪着水光，几乎惹人去品尝，几乎，因为没人会去亲吻这张吃过这么多肉棒的嘴，只会用更多更粗的来填满他。

劳森再次射出来时有些脱力，乔尽职尽责地吮吸着跳动的肉棒，将里面每一滴浊液都乖乖吃下。两次高潮之间隔的时间太短，又享受着湿热唇舌的服务，劳森感觉脑袋晕乎乎的，还没从眼前的白芒中恢复过来就被马索手下的杀手勒住了脖子，早就知道结局的劳森开始无力地挣扎，因窒息而格外坚硬的老二从乔的喉咙里滑出，濒死的失禁让他弄脏了自己的囚裤，少量尿液溅到乔的脸上和地面上。

马索的杀手很专业，没过多久劳森绵软的尸体就倒在地上，立刻有人将他拖了出去，恶臭的味道也随之远去了，乔面色苍白地维持着跪姿，被殴打到重伤而死和被勒断脖子都不是什么体面的死法，相比之下契基思那样直接被一打子弹轰成肉泥还更幸运一些。

像是猜到了乔在胡思乱想些什么，马索亲自走过来，用手帕擦去乔脸上的脏污：“我在墙上没有杀了你，当然更不会现在杀了你，我说过的，乔，说好的事情我绝对不会食言。”

乔评估了下嗓子的状态，决定还是不要开口说话，所幸马索也不需要他的回答。“我答应过，会让你早点离开这里，再给你份工作，只要你以家族为先，对家族有用。”

乔点点头，自我保护的麻木感消退了，下体被撕裂的痛又卷土重来，他浑身都在疼，只想回到自己的牢房里清理一下再睡到明天上工，但马索向旁边挥挥手，有人递过来一个纸包。

“我会遵守我的诺言，所以我也要求你遵守你的，为了确保这一点，”马索扣住乔被囊袋撞的发红的下巴让他抬起头，露出还带着不知何时弄上去的淤伤的脖颈，然后撕开纸包拿出里面的东西，是一个崭新的项圈，和皮革腰带设计相仿，接口处还有用来固定牵引绳的粗铁环，“这是给警犬用的，很结实，也不会太难受。”

乔闭上眼睛，冰冷的皮革环住他的脖子，皮带扣收紧，再拉近铁环扣在一起，松紧适当，却昭示着最后一点空气也被残忍地切断了。

“不要摘下来，乔瑟夫，不然你会知道食言的后果。”

乔抱着衣物排队等待洗浴，四周吵杂的声音让他烦躁地扯动脖子上的项圈，这个屈辱的颈环是他臣服于佩斯卡托的象征。

马索在几天前出狱，对乔保证会找个律师研究他的案子，帮助他尽早出去，同时也警告乔不要妄想在自己离开后私自取下项圈和乳环。最后马索拍拍男孩的脸，用温和的眼神扫过后者全身，与他握手后转身离去。

监狱里的禁令在马索离开时随之消散，犯人们开始大肆放声侮辱乔，在和他擦身而过的同时顺带摸一把他的屁股。但这帮人依然忌惮马索，原以为爱尔兰佬会受到佩斯卡托的惩罚，失去庇护沦为供众人亵玩的泄欲品，没想到他却进一步巩固了自己的地位，并非是一个只有脸的漂亮玩物。

无法操到乔的身子让他们倍感愤恨，这副年轻低贱的躯体属于马索那老头，或许在他犯错时还会被赏赐给佩斯卡托帮里的高级打手们享用一番。但倘若有外人敢对乔进行实质意义上凌辱，就等同触犯马索的威严，他们承担不起这个后果。

因此囚犯们只能心怀不轨地盯着乔，想办法在不越界的情况下去羞辱这小婊子。比如趁机揉捏一把他的臀部，或用手臂假装无意蹭过他胸口，去触碰那对穿在双乳上的铁环，这些小动作可不会带来危险，说不定还是马索默许的。

带有羞辱意味的举动让乔转过头，蜜棕色的眼眸看向男人面带贪欲的脸。宽松的囚服无法遮挡颈部的项圈，给警犬佩戴的饰物做工用料不会很精良，粗糙的皮革将男孩的皮肤摩擦得微微泛红，前端的粗铁环随着走路幅度上下轻晃。

男人嘘了一声，“佩斯卡托的母狗，主人不在了谁来喂你吃鸡巴？”下流挑衅的话语引起众人哄笑，叫嚣着要脱下乔的裤子，用性器去淫辱他，让他屁股里充满精液。也有人神色鄙夷，说自己不屑于这被阿尔伯特和马索都玩过的贱货，但马上被一旁的人取笑揭穿：“昨晚还听到你喊着他的名字撸，要是这婊子张开双腿你绝对会第一个冲上去操他的屁股！”

最开始听见淫言秽语时乔还会觉得羞愤难忍，但现在他已经逐渐适应并不再作出反应。乔明白这些人以嘲弄他为乐，越是表现出在意他们就越感性奋。

轮到他们淋浴时已经是最后一批，狱警赶他们进去后就离开去找乐子，不去理会囚犯之间的口角。查尔斯城监狱不设隔间，乔用木桶打满水，找个角落尽可能远离那群人，准备草草清洗下身体就走。

他脱下衣物，无视身后传来轻浮的口哨声，疑迟地抚摸上项圈，思考要不要解下。皮革沾湿后贴在皮肤上的触感会让人不适，但马索的警告也在他脑中响起，手指搭在接口上，不受控制似的收紧摁压两个紧扣的铁环，轻微的窒息感让乔回神。

就这一会，他决定了。手上动作飞快地解开马索留下的禁锢。项圈脱离脖子的瞬间乔感到所有束缚都离开自己，他大口呼吸着，小臂抵在石壁上，一阵颤栗涌向全身。违逆的做法从心底产生了快意，乔抑制住不断翻涌的情绪，弯腰提起木桶，低头看见胸口的铁制乳环在空中晃动，拉扯乳尖的酥麻感顿时又把他拖回现实。从头淋下的冷水让他清醒，同时也注意到一阵脚步声逼近。

乔侧过身，撩开遮住双眼的头发，透过水雾发现一个壮实的人影正向他靠近。

“看来你真的不把佩斯卡托先生放在眼里。”

脖子被用力掐制，后背狠狠撞到墙壁上，突如其来的暴行让乔无法抵抗，抬腿踹向男人的下身却被轻易躲开。他知道自己太大意了，就算马索已经离开，监狱里依旧处处是他的眼线。

乔认识这人，加入佩斯卡托帮后接替了法西尼的位置，成为马索的新打手，戴上项圈的那晚他也在场。

“我没有……”他试图解释，但男人的膝盖卡进他的两腿之间，手指摁住脆弱的喉部，让乔无法继续开口。

“你取下了项圈，”大腿情色地蹭着乔正处于疲软的性器，“佩斯卡托先生不止一次警告过你，他才刚离开不久，你就忘了自己是属于谁的？”

乔张开嘴，只能从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的气音。他脸色涨红，缺氧带来的眩晕让他眼前不断闪过白光，无法看清面前的人，甚至连耳边的声音也变得模糊。

男人捡起乔丢到地面上的内裤，胡乱揉成一团塞进他嘴里，又用他的裤子把他双手捆起来，绑在一旁的水管上，让乔翘起屁股背对着自己，抚摸着他凹陷下去的腰窝。

那天他看着劳森操干乔的身体时下身也起了反应，但却没有资格向马索请求玩弄他宠物的权利。戴上项圈的乔彻底归属于佩斯卡托帮，这个聪明的爱尔兰婊子在马索面前表现得十分乖顺，没有犯下任何错误，自然也没有借口进行惩罚。

直到现在他终于抓到了机会，男人看着乔不断挣扎乱动的身体，在紧实的臀瓣上狠扇了几掌，潮红在男孩的臀部迅速蔓延。

“也许你不知道后果，”男人扯住乔的头发，听着一声声呜咽从被塞满的嘴中传出。“他早就料到你不会听话，所以无论是谁，只要看到你摘下项圈，”他紧贴在乔耳边说出剩下的话，“就可以操你。”

该死的马索，乔在心里怒骂，他从未告诉过自己这件事。

冰冷的水流灌进后穴，年轻人的身体恢复得很快，许久未被肉棒贯穿的后穴又变得十分紧致，血丝混在水里流出。男人没有兴致去帮乔扩张，也不会在意他所要承受的痛苦，就那么借着几乎没有的润滑直接插了进去。穴口的褶皱被撑开，撕裂的痛感让乔双腿一软，撑不住身子往下滑去。男人不爽地捞住乔的腰身，让他趴在管道上，乳环碰撞到铁制表层发出轻响。

他不等乔适应就开始抽插，粗长的性器捅开柔软的肠肉，猛烈的冲撞让乔紧咬塞在口中的内裤，疼痛使他两眼酸涩，性器垂在腿间，没有丝毫抬头欲望。

阿尔伯特的性虐让乔在进入在监狱的半个月内都会排出血尿，性器勃起时带来的更多是痛苦，他甚至一度以为那一脚将他踢废了。轮奸时当然不会有人在意他的感受，男人们更多时候会嘲笑他尺寸傲人的阴茎，故意问乔干吗还留着这根没用的装饰品，然后刺激前列腺让乔用后穴达到高潮。他们把乔当做没有知觉的玩具一般折磨凌辱，乔不妄想能得到快感，只希望能少些痛苦，但那也是奢求。

手腕被摩擦得生疼，乔调整着姿势想稍微不那么难受一点，男人强硬握住他胯部两侧，让乔更深地吞进自己的性器。

骚动引起了旁人的注意，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的闷响淫靡不堪，他们看着刚刚羞辱过的男孩正在被人随意操干，心里羡慕却也不敢要求加入，只能就着淫乱的场面给自己来个手活，佩斯卡托帮内部的事不是他们能够掺和的。

男人在乔体内发泄了数次，尽兴后抽出肉棒，没有了阻挡物，射在里边的白浊立刻涌出。失去支撑的乔瘫软跪在地上，男人拿出塞在他嘴里的内裤，布料已经被唾液浸湿，乔口腔酸痛，一时无法闭合。

看着眼前双眸失神涣散的乔，他捡起掉落的项圈，上面溅到了乳白的精液。项圈重新扣回乔的脖颈上，男人稍微把皮革拉紧了些，满意地听到男孩被勒出的呻吟，声音沙哑发颤。

“不要再取下来，乔，我不介意多教训你几次。”男人说道，解开捆绑乔双手的衣物后离开。留下乔躺在地上喘息，赤裸的身体上仅有一截颈部被犬用项圈遮挡，浊液从翕动的穴口流出，滑过被拍打得发肿的臀瓣滴至地上，顺着水流流过他紧贴地面的脸颊。

受到惩罚后乔开始更加谨慎，不再有脱下项圈的念头，他明白佩斯卡托帮的人时刻注视着他，等待他犯下错误。乔安分地替马索干事，在把监狱里制酒、运送作业，以及各种保护费流程制度化后，将剩余的时间都用于阅读，他几乎看完了监狱里所有的藏书。

马索在冬天的尾声时来探访乔，眼神瞟在他脖颈处，乔知道他想看见什么，伸手拉开衣领，露出环在脖子上项圈。马索隔着金属网向他点头，开口时语气颇有无奈，像是训斥孩子一般斥责了乔几句，随后告诉他在夏天前就可以出狱，同时也提出让他去管理坦帕，赶走在其中惹事作乱的阿尔伯特。

“但你不能杀掉他。” 马索特地强调。

“好吧。”乔答应得有些勉强。

“在这之前你需要来一趟波士顿，”马索露出微笑，“我有样东西要给你。”


	4. 第二部 伊博市（1）

乔踏上坦帕联合车站的月台，还是对迎面而来的热浪没有心理准备。他穿着夏季薄款西装，背心已经收进行李箱里，但他没法脱下外套，汗水快要把他浸透了，乳头上的小孔被汗水激得发痒，但最难忍的还是脖子上，汗水挤在皮肤和项圈之间那粘腻湿漉的感觉。

在波士顿，马索如他承诺的那样给乔换了“更好的”。在佩斯卡托的一个隐秘据点里，在马索安静的凝视中，乔不得不当着他和几个重要成员的面脱下了上衣，柔嫩的乳头被揉搓到挺立，已经长合的小孔被稍粗一些的新环撑开，取代细铁环的是不会生锈的纯金，乔见过有些女孩戴纯金耳饰后耳朵会发炎，他只能祈祷这种倒霉事不会发生在自己身上。

然后是项圈，马索需要他为佩斯卡托做事，而不仅仅只是向其他大人物提供谈判的礼物，况且乔经过那次惩罚后也学乖了，再让他戴着大型犬用的粗皮革项圈就显得没什么必要。

马索把铁环解开时乔忍不住大口呼吸起来，引来意大利人的轻笑，随着喉咙再次被收紧，一条白色的小牛皮宠物犬项圈紧紧贴在乔的锁骨上方，只要不把衣领解开就不会露出来，但会时刻用紧贴皮肤的触感和微微的收紧感提醒他别忘记自己属于谁。

在乔沉默着准备穿回上衣时，马索伸手制止了他。“这些只是给你换的，我说过，有样东西要给你。”

乔已经想不出自己身上还有什么地方能带得上马索的“牲口标记”，除了……乔不由自主地抖了一下，又立刻迅速掩藏好心里的绝望，但马索就像敏锐的鲨鱼一样嗅到了男孩恐惧的血腥味。

“放心，小子，不会再对你的老二做什么的。”马索温和地笑着，“反正你的身体是佩斯卡托的，怎么使用你心里清楚就好。不过，正是为了强调这一点……”

甚至没有人来踢乔的膝盖窝或是按他的肩膀，他知道马索是在等他主动跪下，而他唯一的选择就是遵循马索的意思，像项圈所暗示的那样跪伏在主人脚边。

“裤子也脱掉，乔瑟夫，这么好的裤子弄坏掉就太可惜了。”马索仍是一贯的和气，意大利口音让威胁的意味也变得像是包裹在蜜糖中。

乔的拳头攥紧了，他承受过也忍受过很多强迫和暴行，但他还从没在清醒的时候如此主动地放弃自己的尊严。不能反抗，不反抗，和主动接受，这三者之间的鸿沟乔还不想再次跨越。

马索这次格外耐心，就像在驯马的骑手，只有让烈马主动放弃反抗选择臣服，才能得到又快又稳的好坐骑。他知道乔在想什么，那个聪明脑瓜还不过只有二十岁出头的阅历，读懂年轻人的心思比读白纸还容易。

他看到乔在衡量，在博弈，乔的右手甚至在无意识地隔着布料触碰老托马斯的怀表，像是指望着他父亲还能将他从没顶的漩涡中救出。马索狠狠踢开他的右手，男孩怔住了片刻，双手颤抖但动作稳定地脱下了沾上了灰尘的外裤，然后是内裤，乔蹬掉鞋子，将布料褪下，再跪直时就只剩下搭在身上的衬衫和项圈了。

有段时间没被碰过的臀部上没有了不堪入目的伤痕，只有刚入狱时留下的浅刀疤，马索记得他左腿内侧还有条更深的，他用鞋尖轻踢了下乔的膝盖，男孩马上懂了他的指令，顺从地将双腿分得更开。那道刀伤果然留下了不小的疤痕，粉色的嫩肉像蜈蚣一样盘踞在细嫩的皮肤上。曾经红肿得吓人、只能排出血尿甚至血块的老二颇正常地软垂在腿间，看起来那次虐待没留下什么明显的后遗症，但马索清楚，留在心里的东西可不会像身体上的损伤一样随着时间恢复，他要做的就是利用那道创伤。

“过来，躺在这。”马索指着一旁的椅子，乔看到上面的麻绳和铁环，不知为何心中沉重的感觉轻了一些，但这份轻松又让他感到一丝苦楚。绳子穿过铁环捆住他的双手和脖颈，只有两条腿能自由活动，“我需要你宣誓效忠，忠于佩斯卡托帮，而不只是我。项圈是用来束缚你的，而这个，更多是用来警告别人的。”

乔还没有问出“这个”指的是什么，昏暗的房间角落就燃起一盆炭火，劈啪作响的火焰本应该代表着温暖和光明，现在却只预示着残忍的折磨。一个男人拿着拨火棍插进烧红的碳里，同时另一个人走到乔面前俯视着他，手指摩挲过乔颧骨上的痣，然后顺着脸颊蹭到他嘴边，暗示地停留在两唇之间。

乔明白自己不会得到其他润滑了，他含住男人的手指，吮吸过粗大的指节，将足够多的口水留在上面，男人满意地用另一只手拍了拍他的脸，然后抽出手指，抵在乔早已恢复紧致的穴口，对待物件一样用蛮力捅开了肌肉环，熟悉的撕裂感时隔许久再次回到身体，乔不觉得自己还有忍住惨叫的必要，但他没法允许自己放弃这最后的抵抗，口水和血起不到太好的润滑作用，男人勉强塞进去两个指节就被夹的动弹不得。

“放松，小婊子，多久没吃过鸡巴了，这么激动？”男人用力搅动脆弱的软肉，乔痛得没法放松身体，男人不耐烦地抽回手，又用更粗的中指捅进乔嘴里，不等乔主动用舌头去舔就粗暴地操起了他的嘴，吞咽不下的唾液被手指抽插的动作带出沾在乔的下巴上。

就着这些润滑男人总算把整根手指都探进了乔的屁股，然后就立刻迫不及待地挤进了第二根，乔哆嗦得只能发出不成调子的哀鸣，麻绳扎进手腕和脖子的皮肤里开始渗血。连第一次被卢米斯强奸时都没这么痛苦过，这个人没有任何经验，也没有刻意要折辱他，完全是凭着欲望和力量宣泄征服欲。

令乔更为痛苦的是，他的身体在剧痛中居然迎合起了施暴者，肠道在暴力开拓中变得柔软放松。男人虽然没有操同性的经验，但也敏锐地感受到乔身体的变化，他淫笑着解开裤子，草草撸动几下就整根操进乔的屁股。

乔痛恨自己怎么还能保持清醒，火热搏动的性器将他撑满，每次抽插都拉扯着肠肉，疼痛和恐惧忠实地传递给大脑，大脑不停发出警告让他逃离这里，但腿已经被操得合不拢，双手和上半身都被固定在刑架上，身边都是佩斯卡托的精锐，乔想不出自己还能逃到哪里。

万幸的是男人很快就结束了，射在他身体里后还享受了一会余韵才退出去，沾着浊液的手拍了几下乔布满汗珠的脸，乔艰难地抬起眼睛看向男人，只看到充满鄙夷和恶意的餍足，在看到下一个人走过来时，饱受折磨的年轻人闭上了眼睛。

乔很久以前就不再祈祷了，但痛苦过载时还是会下意识去问上帝，他的罪孽要如何才能赎尽。

你害死了艾玛，害死了父亲，还有那三个警察和保罗，你只能赎罪，用你的一切。

目前来说，你仅有的就是你的身体了。

乔从一片混沌中回过神来，下半身已经没什么知觉了，只剩下后穴中淌出浊物的失禁感，他的阴茎蜷缩在腿间，没人费心照顾他，不过也没人再施以折磨。乔感觉眼皮很沉，但监狱里锻炼出的警觉让他感受到有人在身边等着他，他试图晃动脖子，感觉有液体随他的动作流下，不知是汗还是血，有人扶起他的脑袋喂他喝了点水，乔勉强能自己抬起头了，马索正拿着水杯沉静地看着他，几乎有点像第一次见到他时的那副模样。

“我已经宣示过我的忠诚了，马索。”他故作镇静的沙哑声音让马索摇了摇头，一阵热气凑近了乔赤裸的身体，是那根拔火棍，末端有一个小巧的图章一样的东西，上面的纹路被烧得红热，乔动弹不得的双腿被两个人分开压在椅子上。

“不想伤到你的宝贝老二就别动，乔瑟夫。”下一秒滚烫的烙铁贴近了乔的腹股沟，然后迅速而力度均匀地按了下去，皮肉烧熟的焦糊味和乔声嘶力竭的惨叫同时充满了整个房间，男人很快抬起了烙铁，金属的红热很快就褪去了，但温度并没有消失，又冷却了片刻，那块图章再次扣回乔不断抽搐的腹股沟，精准地覆盖在完全一致的位置，让之前的伤痕烙印得更深。

烙铁离开乔身体的同时，其他人也解开了浸满血和汗水的麻绳，乔从椅子上滑了下来，侧趴在地上喘息着，突如其来的反胃感让他支撑起上半身，他感觉自己要把胃吐出来，但涌上喉咙的只有酸水。

佩斯卡托的意大利人们欣赏着这一幕：只着衬衫和项圈的爱尔兰小子狼狈地支着淌血的手臂，合不拢的穴口因为抽搐和呕吐而挤出精液，腿间隐约能看到新打上去的烙印。

乔知道自己一辈子也不会忘记他们观赏什么受伤动物一般的笑声。

坦帕白色太阳高挂在天上，把云朵一扫而空，天空干净得仿佛云从来不曾存在过。

乔叼着烟等待脚夫帮他把行李搬下车，燃到烟蒂时他全身已经被汗水浸透。扔掉烟头，鞋底碾灭火星，抖落的烟灰散在空中，在白色裙子的映衬下还能看到它们随风飘散的轨迹。但乔的注意完全被白裙底下的那具身躯吸引——它在薄薄的衣料底下移动，四肢动作如流水般顺畅。

炎热的天气想必害他比平时迟缓，因为那个女人发现了他正在看她，她谴责地瞥了他一眼，继续往前走。乔的视线像是被空气中的热浪粘黏在那具曼妙的躯体上，直到女人回头再狠狠瞪了他。

乔赶紧低下头，然后他纳闷于自己的羞愧。只不过是一个女人，他身上所经受的事哪一件不比盯着女人的躯体看更加下贱淫秽？然而这会他还像个九岁小男孩在校园里注视女孩时被人逮到那般青涩。

他再度抬头看时，她已经消失在月台另一端的人潮中。

你不必怕我，他想告诉她。你永远不会让我心碎，我也永远不会让你心碎。我已经不会再心碎了。

过去两年，乔已经逐渐接受艾玛的死，也接受了自己不可能再爱上另一个女人。马索在他脖子和胸前留下的东西时刻彰显着存在感，假如他现在脱下外套，月台上的所有人就能透过湿透紧贴皮肤的衬衫看到他身上项圈和乳环，暗想这佩戴淫乱饰物的漂亮男孩是哪位阔佬的玩物。大腿内侧被烙铁烫伤的皮肉在结痂脱落后已经恢复，只留下佩斯卡托帮的印记永远刻在他身上，提醒着他的身份。

乔不会结婚，马索掌控着他的一切，除非马索认为这场婚姻能让佩斯卡托帮从中获利。但他或许可以被允许去嫖妓，不带任何感情，单纯发泄情欲。指不定刚刚狠狠瞪他的那个女人，就是个假正经的妓女。若是如此，他就一定要尝尝她的滋味——蒙住她的眼睛再绑住她的双手，这样她就不会发现操她的男人身上戴着屈辱的东西。

乔抹去流到脖颈的汗水，隔着布料转动了一下皮革项圈，让空气渗进狭窄的缝隙缓解燥热，一边四处张望看谁会来接他。马索只告诉他有个人会在火车站等他，却没说清是谁。

他正要转身，忽然有个人猛地把他抱起来。乔身形瘦长，这双粗壮的手摸在他胸部，指腹正好压到乳头处，乳环被摁进胸肉里，向上牵扯的力道让乔发出一声不自然的呻吟，小腿反射性地向后一踹。

“嘿——乔！是我！”他被重重放回月台上，那双手从他腋窝下收回时无意间刮过乳首，金环稍微移动了位置，贴在湿滑粘腻的乳肉上。

乔认出了男人的声音，同时闻到一股混合了生洋葱和名牌香水“阿拉伯酋长”的熟悉气味。他转身看到了他的老朋友，这是他们在皮茨菲尔德可怕的那一天分手之后，第一次见面。乔眨了眨眼以掩饰自己的尴尬，祈祷迪昂没有察觉他刚才的怪异。

“迪昂。”他说。

当年胖乎乎的迪昂，如今更魁梧了。

“乔瑟夫。”迪昂拘谨而正式地叫了他的名字，圆脸上露出一个大大的笑容，又把乔抱离地面，这回是从正面抱，而且双臂箍得很紧。乔抿起嘴，过于敏感的乳尖在几次刺激下已经开始充血挺硬。他有些担心自己的脊椎，并希望自己的西装足够厚，不要让迪昂感到胸前异样的触感。

迪昂放下乔，上下打量了他一番：“你有些不一样了。”他用手比划着，“我说不上来是哪，但确实有些变化。”

乔翻了个白眼，敷衍道：“可能我坐牢坐久了。”

但他心里却想着，是的，确实不一样了。

迪昂在全是意大利人和古巴人的坦帕如鱼得水，他一向比哥哥保罗聪明得多。带着乔游览地下隧道时迪昂把蒸馏朗姆的事说了个清楚，只是乔在监狱里已经很擅长如何制酒了，迪昂兴致勃勃的介绍只让他更快找到了问题：他们没有用来酿酒的糖蜜和工人，而且配送商最近一直没有把货送到他们指定的地方。乔决定亲自去见见那个叫盖瑞.L.史密斯的配送商。

离开史密斯的办公室去往马索安排的酒店的路上，乔依然烦躁不已。如他之前调查的一样，盖瑞.L.史密斯这个贪婪的蠢货确实把他们的货漏给了阿尔伯特，如果马索知道乔只是让他滚出坦帕而不是想办法杀了他，对乔来说还会是一次不小的麻烦，但现在折磨着乔的并不是可能的惩罚，而是他为了恐吓与强调主导权而打了史密斯的那记耳光。

乔不知道自己为何突然爆发了那么大的怒火，连迪昂都有些惊到了，也许是史密斯拿他当白痴的态度惹恼了他，但这一巴掌却让他心绪翻涌。

他打史密斯并不是因为这样更好解决问题，只是因为他能做到，而且想去做，他不是存心要羞辱史密斯，而是根本不在意而已。

乔闭上眼睛。也许那些人随手赏他几个耳光时也是一样的心态，也许在被无止境的深渊折磨了太久后，他正在变成深渊的一部分……


	5. 第二部 伊博市（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出于平衡剧情和抹布的比例的考虑（指稀释成1:100（x），我们决定不再完全按照原作去走，不然剧情太多了实在搞不完orz 看这章略去的部分大概就能猜到结局也会和原作并不完全相同啦~~  
> *本章有一部分gb下的bg车，介意的朋友请主动跳过！

原以为马索会随意将他安排至一个品味中庸的酒店住下，然而迪昂却把车子停在一栋湖畔宫殿前。

“坦帕湾饭店，老大，这里的人称它为普兰特的宫殿。”

马索对他的宠物一点也不吝啬，乔望着四根指向天空的尖塔，扯出一抹苦涩的微笑，又想到胸口那对替代铁圈的纯金圆环，坦帕炎热湿闷的天气注定他不能单穿一件衬衫出门，至少得再配件马甲才能遮挡住异物。

在这富有权势的白人都喜欢穿昂贵的白色衣物，好像用炫目的白色更能把他们与低贱的黑人区分开。乔不知道自己脖颈上白色小牛皮项圈的颜色是否别有用意，或许马索挑选时只是随手拿了个和他肤色相称的。

就快开到饭店门口时，一列火车挡住了他们的路，混乱的思绪让乔心下有些厌烦。

“晚一点再过来吧。”在迪昂出声质疑前乔又重复了一遍，语气更加不耐：“晚一点再过来，我不想排队等。”

迪昂轻叹一声，把车子掉头往回开，同他说起苏亚雷斯姐弟的事。乔心不在焉地听着，偶尔在关键的地方应上一句。在听到阿图洛·托瑞斯——艾斯特班手下最好的酒师——因携带可卡因而被逮捕，马上就要被驱逐出境时，乔决定先去趟法院将他保释出来，这能让他在跟苏亚雷斯姐弟交涉时多一分把握。

见过法官后，他们走出法院，准备礼貌性地拜访下坦帕市警察局的厄文·费吉斯局长。

厄文和他已经离世的父亲，托马斯·考克林同为警官，乔不认为他们会相处得很好。在厄文用柔和地目光盯着乔，镇定地说出这辈子杀过七个人，且脸上毫无夸耀之意表明自己不收任何贿赂后，乔判定，决定不能低估费吉斯局长。身处一个堕落的世界，呼吸着腐臭的空气，周围皆是腐败的人，可厄文依旧保持澄净，乔看向他的眼底，里面只有平静的勇气。

他朝乔伸出一只手，乔握了。“很荣幸认识你，局长。”

为了掩饰身上的饰物乔穿了太多衣服，在炎热的天气下很快就显出了弊端，身上不适的黏腻感让乔提出洗浴的要求，坦帕湾饭店距离这太远，迪昂把他带到自己附近的住所，好让乔清洗了一番。随后他们到“热带保留区”餐厅吃晚餐，两人相谈正欢时侍者领班过来传话，说餐厅老板正等着他们过去喝咖啡。

苏亚雷斯姐弟是淡色皮肤，显然是西班牙人的血统，不是非洲人的。艾斯特班帮大家倒了朗姆酒，乔惊叹于酒的顺滑和醇厚，比以往喝过的出色太多。

“这是十五年的，”艾斯特班说，“根据以前的西班牙人的法令，淡一点的朗姆酒比较高级，但我向来不认同。”他说着摇摇头，两边脚踝交叉起来，“当然了，我们古巴人也接受这个观念，因为我们相信所有的东西都是淡一点比较好——头发、眼睛、皮肤。”最后一个词说出的同时他眼神略带深意地扫过乔的脸。

乔对上艾斯特班浅黄色的眼珠，也不再做过多铺垫，直接提出要求。

“我接管了奥米诺口袋里的市议院、警察和法官，他们不会和意大利人或是古巴人讲话，但通过我你就有了渠道。”乔知道自己戳到了姐弟的死穴，虽然爱尔兰人也不算那些人心中的“名贵品种”，但至少他是白人，出身还算体面，这个让他在地下世界遭受格外多苦难的特质第一次帮了他的忙。“而且我相信你认识一个叫阿图洛·托瑞斯的。”

伊薇丽亚惊喜地看向弟弟艾斯特班，后者点点头，她跨过办公桌打了个电话，所有人都在静静等待。伊薇丽亚挂了电话，回到座位上。

“他在楼下吧台。”艾斯特班往后靠坐，伸出两手，双眼看着乔。“我想，你是希望我们把糖蜜独家供应给你吧。”

“不必独家，”乔说，“但是你不能卖给怀特帮，或是他们组织底下的人。”

艾斯特班看了他姐姐一眼，“阿尔伯特.怀特是个好顾客，跟我们做生意有一阵子了。”

“两年，自从有人在东二十四街一间仓库割断克莱夫·格林的喉咙之后。”

看到艾斯特班挑起眉，乔感觉胃里一阵不舒服，他不知道苏亚雷斯们到底对他了解多少，也就无从判断这个挑眉是单纯在好奇他对业务的熟悉，还是在好奇佩斯卡托的婊子怎么会知道这么多事情。

“我从27年开始坐牢，除了做这些功课也没别的可做。”——除非有人需要我去做什么，乔在心里苦涩地补充——“我提供给你的东西，阿尔伯特办得到吗？”

“办不到。”艾斯特班承认道，“但这会引起一场大战，这种事我可惹不起。真希望两年前就认识了你。”

乔不愿去想自己两年前的样子，自负，愚蠢……自由……

“你现在认识我了，我提供有所有的一切资源，除掉了组织里的薄弱环节，还留下了你们的王牌制酒师，我做了这一切，好让你考虑结束对佩斯卡托帮的禁运。”乔不着痕迹地咽了下唾沫，不久前的折磨还历历在目，只是说出马索的名字就让他嗓子发干，“因为我认为你们向我传达了一个信息，而我听到了，如果你需要什么就告诉我，我会想办法。但你也得把我需要的给我。”

“如果你办到我的要求，阿尔伯特·怀特就再也看不到一滴苏亚雷斯的糖蜜或朗姆酒。一滴都不会有。”

乔从没想过苏亚雷斯姐弟的要求会是让他去打劫一艘军舰，伊薇丽亚把写着时间地点的纸条折着递给乔。乔打开，感觉到自己心中有一处空洞，想起自己曾拿着折起的纸条交给父亲。他花了两年时间告诉自己，杀死父亲的不是那些纸条。有些夜里，他几乎相信了。

古巴圈，早上8点。

“你明天早上去那儿，”艾斯特班说，“会碰到一个女人，叫格蕾西拉·科拉莱斯。你就听她和她搭档的命令。”

乔把那张纸放进口袋，他知道自己在耍孩子脾气，因为那张该死的纸条让他心绪翻涌，但还是脱口而出：“我不听女人命令。”

“如果你想把阿尔伯特·怀特赶出坦帕，”艾斯特班说，“就得听她的命令。”——还有所有你应该听从的人的命令，乔在心里替他补完了剩下的。

乔认为他们已经达成了协议，正准备起身和迪昂离开房间时伊薇丽亚出声叫住了他。“请巴托罗先生先到楼下等待一会吧，我们还有些事需要和你私下谈。”

面对迪昂询问的目光，乔摇头，让他先下楼去。他并不懂苏亚雷斯姐弟的意图，也许是最后那句话也冒犯到了身为女人的伊薇丽亚。

“考克林先生，现在没有外人了，我们可以谈论些私事。”

“迪昂不算外人。”乔皱起眉，不满于两人对迪昂的排斥。

“对于佩斯卡托帮而言，他是的。”艾斯特班翘起腿，放松身子向后靠。

这话让乔内心一沉，从进门开始，他们放在他身上的眼神就让他感到不适。乔以为是爱尔兰白人的身份招来的敌意，但两双猫一样淡黄色的眼眸里蕴含的晦涩不明的神色让乔想起监狱里囚犯们觊觎的目光，只不过苏亚雷斯姐弟的打量相对内敛。或许马索在他到来之前就已经和两人接触过了，乔能想象出马索在电话里用着意大利腔调把他叫作来自佩斯卡托的礼物。

乔挣扎地开口，希望是自己多虑。“佩斯卡托先生跟你们说过了？”

“是的。”伊薇丽亚点头，唇角含笑看着他，粉碎了乔最后一丝念想。

朗姆酒的供应关系到佩斯卡托帮的利益，马索认为仅靠乔聪明的脑袋不能说服在商道混迹多年的供应商。为了谈判顺利，给他们先尝一点甜头——乔拥有一副漂亮皮囊，对于一个黑帮分子而言未免过于惹眼，灵巧的舌头在口活方面虽不如交谈的技巧之高，但也足够用。青涩修长的身体在男人们粗暴的开发下可以接纳性器的抽插。

监狱的几年让马索将乔调教成了一个乖顺的宠物，数次残暴的惩罚削弱了乔的攻击性，也磨灭了反抗的欲望。况且马索答应可以帮他对付阿尔伯特，虽然不能杀掉他，但至少会让他夹着尾巴滚出坦帕再也不会回到乔的世界，如落水狗一般仓皇逃窜可不配阿尔伯特的身份，却是除了他死掉以外乔最想看到的他的下场。

这次商谈是马索的一次测试，假如自己搞砸了，就将会失去利用价值。

这没什么。他悲哀地想，为了向阿尔伯特复仇，无论是为艾玛还是自己，必须舍弃掉一些东西，只是再一次丢弃掉他好不容易拼凑起的尊严而已。

乔脱下西装外套，抽开领带，指尖触上包裹住脖子的衬衫领口，隔着薄薄一层布料感受藏匿于其下的小牛皮项圈的质感。他半阖着眼，置于桌面的朗姆酒闪晃着的迷醉光芒，倒映在他的棕眸里。

男孩略微僵硬的动作引起伊薇丽亚的轻笑，乔咬咬牙，修长的手指缓缓解开紧贴领口的第一颗纽扣，苏亚雷斯姐弟相视了一眼，看到彼此眼中的惊讶。

与乔想象不一样的是，他们其实并不知道男孩“特殊”的身份，原本是想试探下爱尔兰人的底线，妄图从佩斯卡托帮手中夺取更多资源，但眼前所见的事物超出了他们预料。

束缚住脖颈的皮质项圈暴露在两人眼前，白皙的皮肤因羞涩染上淡粉。嫣红的舌尖舔过下唇——每当乔紧张时就会不自觉地舔弄嘴唇。自暴自弃般扭开剩下几颗扣子，衬衣敞开，胸口处施暴后留下的青痕几乎淡不可见，被金环残忍穿过淡色的乳头已经挺硬立起，随着呼吸轻微起伏。

伊薇丽亚知道乔误会了什么，却也没有揭穿，走到他面前，淡茶色的手掌抚上男孩消瘦的面颊，带着怜爱在他额头印下一个轻柔的吻。

乔闻到从女人身上飘来的一股姜和锯木屑混合的味道，“你……”他耳廓发红，抗拒地转过头，躲开伊薇丽亚的触碰。“不用这样对我。”犹豫片刻后又羞愤地补上一句：“快点结束，迪昂还在楼下等着。”

伊薇丽亚看着乔不断轻颤的睫毛和眼尾下方的一颗小痣，拇指摩挲他下巴的凹陷处。“别担心，我们会派人先送他回去。”艾斯特班闻言起身，亲自下楼去通知迪昂。

乔无法像刚才谈判那样与她对视，他眼神躲闪，面带屈辱。伊薇丽亚勾起一只金色小环，拉扯挑弄着乔敏感的乳尖，用自己饱满的乳肉去轻蹭男孩的胸脯。乔手足无措，低头就能看到琥珀色双乳挤出的乳沟，胸口传来的酥麻感和露骨勾引的动作让他小腹发热，下身隐有抬头的趋势。

“马索给你戴上的吗？它们很配你。”女人湿热的鼻息扑在他颈部，让他体内愈发躁动。

“不止这些。”乔闷闷地回答，手臂揽住伊薇丽亚纤细的腰，让她坐在自己腿上，同时把头搭在她的肩膀。面对伊薇丽亚的追问，他在心里低落地想，你会看到的。但没有说出口。

乔太久没有碰过女人，自从艾玛的背叛后，他的身体就被男人们肆意凌辱，污秽的言语与腥臭的精液侵染着他的精神和肉体，以至于让他现在像个青涩稚嫩的处男一般，为无法解开伊薇丽亚裙子背部繁复的绳结而苦恼。

伊薇丽亚一边手压在乔的胸口，微微撑起身子，另一边顺着男孩窄瘦的腰身下滑进西裤的缝隙里，握住性器时她为手中的尺寸惊讶了下，“女孩们跟你做爱时有没有夸过它？”她舔着乔的鼻尖，轻咬在高挺笔直的鼻梁上，留下一个浅浅的牙印。

女孩们？不，只有艾玛……每想到艾玛，乔脑内都流过一阵刺痛，他甚至不知道艾玛是否还活着。

女人娴熟地撸动性器，乔喘息着，感受下身逐渐充血肿胀，挤压裤子内所剩无几的空间。他示意伊薇丽亚先抽出手，然后快速抽出皮带，将裤子和内裤蹭到大腿处。性器从狭窄地释放出来时乔舒服地闷哼一声，带着薄茧的指尖重新覆上茎身，龟头在富有技巧的抚弄下不断渗出粘液，乔不由自主地在她手中挺动，棕眸里带上水色。

伊薇丽亚看出了男孩的欲求，轻笑了下，从男孩腿上下来踩在地毯上，手勾到背部松开绑带。乔的眼神跟随她的动作，望着她脱下一袭白裙，赤裸站在他面前，淡茶色的肌肤光滑紧致。伊薇丽亚把爱尔兰男孩的头摁压在自己挺翘圆润的双乳间，撩拨乔的同时她也动情了，阴道分泌出的爱液打湿了下体幽密的毛发。

姜和锯木屑混合的味道涌入乔的鼻腔，他握住一只乳房轻轻揉捏着，张嘴含住前端，舌头舔弄暗色的乳尖，抬眸看向伊薇丽亚的脸，流淌着焦糖的蜜色双眼里带着些许期待。女人从喉中发出一声娇喘，夸奖般地摸了摸乔的头，棕黑色的发丝从指缝中穿过。

乔挺了挺下身，性器前端蹭过伊薇丽亚湿淋淋的花穴，沾上淫水。欲火在他体内猛烈燃烧，渴望着进入女人的身体，他的阴茎几年都没有被这样温柔的对待过，此刻乔近乎是失去理智的，但脖颈上的项圈让他喘气时受到阻碍，并将理智勒回脑内，提醒着他的身份。

古巴女人用指甲刮过他不断吐出前列腺液的顶端，扶住柱身对准湿润的穴口。龟头进入时一声呻吟从乔唇齿间溢出，他的两手握在女人腰侧，想让她快些全部含进去。

“别急，乔。”伊薇丽亚安抚着急躁的男孩，臀部缓缓向下移动，让性器一点点撑开阴道。她的双乳紧贴乔的乳肉，原本还带着一丝冰凉的金环已经变得温热。乔顾不上乳尖处的麻痒感，源源不断的快感占据了大脑，湿软的嫩肉紧紧裹住他的下身。

伊薇丽亚身上覆着一层薄汗，乔的尺寸对她来说太大了，她放弃了整根吞进的想法，转而用手安抚剩余在外边的一小截阴茎和囊袋，艰难地扭动腰肢吞吐这根尺寸傲人的性器。

两人交合的地方汁水横流，乔双手放在女人腰侧，许久未体验到的刺激让他头皮发麻，身体被快感带来的浪潮冲刷，女人高热柔软的内壁吮吸敏感的茎身。乔控制不住自己把伊薇丽亚往阴茎上摁下去，伴着柔媚的尖叫声他达到了高潮，陆陆续续地射精让他眼前晃过白光，四肢酥软发烫，几乎要溺毙于高潮中。

他逐渐寻回意识后，脑里突然跳出一个疑问，这才几分钟？这个念头让乔觉得无比恼怒丢脸，他垂着头抽了下鼻子，眼眶湿润，生怕看到伊薇丽亚嘲笑的表情。好不容易能与女人做爱却表现成这样。

“我不是……”他开口想解释，但又羞愧于声音里的泣声。女人笑着，难掩其中饱含的情欲，身后传来不合时宜的开门声。

“没关系，男孩。我会再给你一次机会，”她轻揉乔的发顶，“但你需要先满足我弟弟。”

不同于他的姐姐，艾斯特班的温柔是更具攻击性的，要先承纳他灵巧但力量十足的热情，才能体会到他内里是个相当温柔的情人。

乔卖力地吞吐着深色的性器，周围的毛发修剪得当，也只有淡淡的麝香味，这让乔心里的抵触减轻了些许。

古巴人和乔一样天赋异禀，即使他尽力放松了下颚还是被撑得酸痛，舌头艰难地挤过肉棒和口腔中的缝隙，挑逗敏感的头部和搏动的青筋，艾斯特班与他修长身形相符的手指拢过乔耳后的碎发，像是在安抚这个在性上受过太多折磨的青年。

在乔用嘴服侍艾斯特班的同时，伊薇丽亚走到他身后，将他的长裤褪到膝盖，乔有些缺氧的大脑迟缓地意识到自己身上最耻辱的印记就要被发现了，支撑在扶手椅上的双手不由得攥紧，艾斯特班停下了缓慢的抽插，从他的嘴里退出来，带着几分关心地看着他。

乔喘了几口气，才反应过来艾斯特班停下动作的原因，他不知为何感受到难忍的羞愧，这种异样又陌生的情绪让他急躁起来，抬起头将粗长的老二重新吃进嘴里，一直吞到喉口才干呕着停下，然后分开双腿，方便伊薇丽亚接下来的动作，他听到女人倒吸了口气，用西班牙语喃喃了些什么，不久后他学了些西班牙语，才知道她大概说的是“太残忍了”和“可怜的小伙子”，每每想起她惊诧而同情的声音乔都感觉心脏一阵刺痛。

伊薇丽亚的手指抚摸过他腹股沟下侧的烙印，瘢痕组织格外敏感，让乔不住颤抖，那轻柔的触摸从佩斯卡托的烙印离开，移至男孩紧致但并不丰腴的臀肉，揉捏轻拍着两团紧紧夹在一起的软肉，习惯了被掐拧扇打后粗暴分开的臀瓣在这样的抚慰下渐渐放松下来，艾斯特班从茶几下拿出一小瓶橄榄油递给姐姐。

为乔扩张的动作比他此前经历的任何一次都轻柔，手指和后穴的温度让橄榄油的香气逸散在空气中，和朗姆的味道混合在一起，像是有人正在享受一顿佐以美酒的简餐。

这么说也没错，乔自嘲地想着。

两根手指在他体内交替剪动，将狭窄的穴口拓开后又加了一根手指，撕裂的疼痛让乔瑟缩了下，温柔表象裂开一条细缝，提醒着乔这不过是另一场马索授意下的侵犯和掠夺。

像是知道乔在想什么，艾斯特班双手捧着他的下巴让他离开自己的性器抬起头来，然后俯下身吻在男孩的额头，“这是我们之间合作关系的一条纽带，仅此而已，考克林先生。”

乔闭上眼睛，他只会接受他们施加给他的所有，这是马索没说出口但他必须遵守的命令，也是他为了复仇和生存所付出的必要代价。

伊薇丽亚将橄榄油放回茶几，艾斯特班站起身走过去接替姐姐的位置，乔跪在扶手椅上，压低腰胯抬高臀部，轻晃着下身去迎合艾斯特班逗弄地顶在他腰窝上的性器，伊薇丽亚则站在他前面，还沾着一层橄榄油的手指从下方穿过小牛皮项圈与皮肤间的缝隙，将眉眼低垂的乔拽向自己，嘴唇描摹过男孩精致的眉骨，又顺着男孩脸上分明的曲线吻上颧骨上的小痣，乔的嘴唇颤了几下，但很快抿在一起。

艾斯特班进入时乔还是发出了呻吟，即使有了细致的扩张和润滑，那样的尺寸也太难以承受了些，被油涂抹得闪着亮光的深茶色性器与吞吃它的白皙而泛红的屁股对比过于鲜明。

年轻的白人男孩顺从地雌伏在他们姐弟身下，用他的身体向他们换取能让他在坦帕立足的资源，这满足和安抚的不仅是一时兴起的性欲，更是深埋在苏亚雷斯姐弟心底的对白人的复杂情绪。

艾斯特班修长有力的双手爱抚过年轻人的胸膛，漫不经心地拨弄挺立乳尖上晃动的细环，听着男孩混杂着哀求的呻吟，加快了身下抽插的速度，伊薇丽亚放开项圈，换到艾斯特班手里，轻微向后拉扯迫使乔昂起头，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的气声，在他开始感到窒息时，古巴人又放开手，转而梳理过他汗湿的短发，又向下滑动按住他的肩胛，让他的上半身贴在扶手椅的椅背上，金环和椅背一起挤压乳头的刺激让乔哀叫了一声，随着艾斯特班的侵入变得又快又深，乔嘶哑的呻吟也渐渐拔高。

乔知道有些人——卢米斯和劳森那样的人——喜欢听他的惨叫，也有些人喜欢他在疼痛中挣扎但像乖巧的狗一样不发一声，他不确定艾斯特班是哪一种。

伊薇丽亚再次抚上年轻人的脸颊，看着那双琥珀般的虹膜被扩散的瞳孔覆盖变成深蜜色，嘴唇因先前的口交而有些红肿，男孩的舌尖随着喘息若隐若现，时不时无意识舔过已经湿漉漉的嘴唇，但即使在这样的迷情乱意中，他也隐隐散发出警惕又拒人千里的气息。

她爱抚过乔紧蹙的眉间，这样短暂的温柔还是没办法抚平灵魂上的创伤，伊薇丽亚示意弟弟放慢些动作给自己让出空间，再次怜惜地握住年轻人半勃的性器。

略微凸起的青筋延伸在色泽干净的茎身，表面附着一层稠亮的水光，冠部正颤巍巍地吐出前液，手中的性器无论是尺寸还是外型都足以令人称赞。

指尖从根部向上滑动，如羽毛一触即离般轻软的挑逗骚刮在乔心上，他不满地想把性器朝伊薇丽亚手里蹭去，让女人手心娇嫩的软肉包裹他的欲望，企图得到和刚刚在阴道内同样紧致酥麻的欢愉感。

身后的撞击让性器碰到身下的椅面，前端摩擦过刺有花纹的缎面，凹凸不平的图案刺激龟头淅淅沥沥地流出淫液，在布料上留下一道暧昧的湿痕。乔染上情欲的呻吟愈发粘腻，性器完全勃起后伊薇丽亚仅用一只手已经无法环住它，男孩蒙上水雾的眼眸里捎着一抹委屈，渴望更多快感却迫使自己隐忍着不去开口乞求的神情使伊薇丽亚心中一颤。

随后他半阖眼睑，掩去流露在外的脆弱，不去看古巴人脸上的表情，那种施舍给下位者的怜悯让乔忽生一股莫名的抗拒，所剩无几的尊严受到刺痛。

他承受着艾斯特班的侵入，把头埋进椅背里，然而在下一秒身子在从腰部传来的力道下倒向后方，靠在男人的怀里。原本还剩一截在外的性器因为姿势的变化此时全部插进了窄小的通道，穴口紧绷到没有一丝褶皱，尺寸骇人的肉刃残忍地分开层层紧绞的媚肉，探到从未被触及的深处，甚至把男孩平坦的小腹处顶出一个弧度。

肉棒重重碾过前列腺，乔发出一声急促的尖叫，尾音却在半途骤然消失，像是被人掐住喉咙似的大张着嘴，眼眶中积蓄许久的泪水簌簌流下。伊薇丽亚吻去滚烫的眼泪，顺着被打湿的脸颊向下轻吻至布满潮红的胸膛，舌尖覆上红肿挺立的乳尖，连同乳环一起含入嘴中。

粗糙的舌苔舔弄金环穿透皮肉的相接处，乔已经被过深的进入干到神智恍惚，察觉到胸前的湿热的触感，不由地从喉中泄出几声浸上哭腔的喘息。一番蹂躏后小巧的肉粒已经肿胀到原来的两倍大小，暖光下较于男人略显饱涨的乳肉透着淫靡的艳色。

女人蹲下身，看到弟弟深色的性器在白嫩的臀瓣间抽插，每一下都又狠又深，被操得发肿的肉环可怜地吞吐茎身，在根部捅入时近乎要被撕裂般撑张至最大。艾斯特班整根都埋进乔的体内，仅剩囊袋拍击着穴口，拔出时牵扯的淫水打湿了下体的毛发。

乔的性器给撞得不住摇晃，他想用手去抚慰自己，但发软的手指使不上力，只能虚虚握住肉棒，让它减小晃动的幅度，完全达不到舒缓的目的。

他突然感到手指被轻缓地掰开，柔软滑嫩的肌肤覆上性器，乔泪眼朦胧地低头看向下身，伊薇丽亚正捧着自己圆润的双乳向内聚拢，挤出的沟壑夹住他的阴茎。这种视觉冲击对乔而言过于强烈，他觉得喉咙发紧，更别说在性器从乳间蹭过，快触到女人嘴角时，她还会伸出舌头扫过龟头。

前后叠加的快感席卷乔的脑内，艾斯特班像是察觉到他即将达到高潮，扣住他的腰身猛地往下一摁。白浊从顶部喷泄出，洒到淡茶色的双峰上，乔浑身酥软，瘫靠在艾斯特班身上，大口喘气的同时还发出几声呜咽。

但下身的冲撞并没有停止，艾斯特班坏心眼地抚上乔发泄后疲软的性器，从根部向上撸动，乔挣扎地扭动着上身，正处于不应期的他十分敏感，后穴的肠肉收缩紧裹异物，绞得艾斯特班倒吸一口气。

他加大手中的力度，指尖骚刮过铃口，腰胯摆动狠狠地去操男孩红肿熟烂的肉洞。乔惊恐的发现下体产生一种异样的感觉——他忘了之前喝了过多的朗姆酒。

“不要……快放开我。”他开始哀求，尿意逐渐在小腹聚集，可男人没有停下动作。乔强硬支起酸痛的身子想要逃离，臀部仅稍稍与男人紧贴在一起的下身分开就被拦着腰部拖回，重新让他把那一小截性器吃进去。

艾斯特班要这个先前和他们谈判时游刃有余的爱尔兰人露出最不堪的一面，他摁了摁乔紧实的腹部，满意地听到乔慌乱的哭喊声里带上惧意。调整性器插入的角度，寻找着那个能让男孩浪叫的凸点，硕大的龟头毫不留情地碾蹭过去。

身上的躯体突然不再猛烈地挣扎，乔抽搐了几下，短时间内经历两次高潮使他瞳孔涣散，连绵不断的欲潮冲刷过身体的每一处，性器前端不受控制地流出淡黄色的液体。

艾斯特班满意地又顶弄了几下，在肠肉痉挛般的绞动下将精液全部射进乔的体内。涌过肠壁的白浊不经意间触碰到最敏感的那点，让乔的身体又一阵哆嗦。乔失去了所有的力气，艾斯特班用手环在他腰间，让他不至于瘫倒在一旁。

他被男人干到失禁了。

乔用手臂遮住脸开始抽噎起来，苏亚雷斯姐弟让他倍感屈辱，虽然两人没有在情爱中叫他是婊子，也没有粗暴的去对待他这副烙上印记的下贱身体。他们用温柔的手段去亵玩他，让他体会到高潮，看他沉溺于情欲后展现出的媚态，最后因快感无法控制自己而失禁，如同没有驯化好的宠物一般。

乔回到坦帕湾酒店时已经是半夜了，姐弟坚持让他去私人浴室简单地冲洗了一下，但艾斯特班射的太深，没办法就这样弄出来，只能先用软木塞堵住还在流淌的粘腻浊液。

年轻的爱尔兰人看着更加阴郁，脸上的红晕却还没有消退，等伊薇丽亚为他系好最后一颗扣子，再次遮挡住项圈，他就又是那个为佩斯卡托做事的黑帮头子了——尽管他自己并不承认这个头衔。

艾斯特班为他安排了司机，到达坦帕湾酒店时迪昂正等着他，乔看得出迪昂以为自己是和姐弟又商量了生意上的事而把他当做“外人”，不过他宁可迪昂就这么误会着。

登记后接待员带着乔去了房间，是一间临湖的套房，比他在查尔斯城的牢房还大，给接待员小费打发他离开后，乔用套房的浴室仔细清理了身体里残留的精液，然后点了支烟，注视着窗外的湖面。在独处的寂静中，所有愧疚、羞耻和痛苦都攫住了他，他很想知道父亲此刻看到了什么，艾玛又看到了什么，又或者，他们什么都看不到，因为他们已经死了，人死了不会去更好的地方，这里才是更好的地方，天堂不在云端，而在你肺里的空气中，但活着的人，都被这副躯壳束缚着……这副躯壳……

“对不起。”他向父亲低语，即使他知道父亲听不见了。他拧熄了香烟，离开房间。

除了伊博市之外，坦帕完全是白人的天下。迪昂用石头砸了家种族歧视的药店的窗户，乔配合着他，做他们“逃跑”时的司机，这几乎让他放下了心里的枷锁，像是回到了曾经简单的生活。

他们返回伊博，在一条荒路的尽头找到了一家地下酒吧，木屋里面在演奏音乐，舞池里的人看起来不像是在跳舞，倒更像是在性交。里头几乎每个人都是有色人种，半数的人都认识迪昂。

酒保是个老女人，没问就给了他们一瓶朗姆酒和两个玻璃杯。“你是那个新来的老大？”她看着乔，“太漂亮了，该有人把你弄丑一点儿。”

他们拿着酒到后头阳台，乔听到灌木丛间有个沉重的东西在移动，另一个同样沉重的东西就在阳台底下移动。“短吻鳄，会扯掉你的腿。”迪昂见怪不怪，乔赶紧抬起两条腿，腰部的酸软又差点让他呻吟出声。

“反正别下水就是了。”迪昂笑着说。两个人喝着酒，月亮又出来了，亮的像是灯火通明的室内，乔发现迪昂盯着他看，于是他也盯回去。好一会儿两个人都没开口，但乔觉得两个人无声地展开对话了。终于把事情说开，他松了口气，他知道迪昂也松了口气。

“你怎么知道是我？”迪昂灌了一大口酒。

“因为我知道不是我。”乔说。

“也可能是我哥啊。”

“愿他安息，”乔说，“但你老哥没聪明到能出卖人。”

迪昂点点头，看了自己的鞋子一会：“那是福气。死掉。”

乔突然想点头，想流泪，如果有可能，他会去换保罗的命运吗？

“你要别人来，还是自己来？”

“我会自己动手，如果我要杀你的话。”他们又沉默了很久，乔才再次开口，“我爸走了，艾玛，你哥都是，我的两个哥哥也散落别处，妈的，如果你也死了，还有谁知道我是谁？”

迪昂凝视着他，成串泪珠滑下他的胖脸。

“不是为了钱，那是为什么？”乔终于问出了他最无法忍受的问题。

“你会把我们都害死，就为了那个女人。阿尔伯特认识一个法官，所以那天在银行我们都没拔枪，我们都会陪你去坐一年牢，我以为这一年也许她就会忘记你，你也会忘了她。”迪昂低垂着头，“你和阿尔伯特，一遇到那个女人就像飞蛾扑火，我永远搞不懂她有什么特别之处，能让你昏头成那样。她和其他姑娘没什么两样。”

“她不一样。”乔喝完酒杯里的朗姆，“遇到她之后我才知道自己心里一直有个弹孔，她填补了那个洞，但她死了，那个洞也越来越大。”

迪昂凝视着他，脸上的泪干了。“在我们看来，乔，她就是那个洞。”

乔回到饭店，夜班经理从柜台后面绕出来，递给他一沓留言条。都是马索发来的。乔拨了电话，接线员接通了线路，乔汇报着漫长一天发生的事，包括军舰，但没讲和苏亚雷斯姐弟的事，马索可能猜得到，但他没必要知道全部。

“另一件事，你找到答案了吗？”

“找到了。”

“所以？”

“出卖我的不是迪昂。”乔脱掉衬衫，扔在地板上，胸口晃动的金环提醒着他总有一天他会为此刻的话付出代价，“是他的哥哥。”


	6. 第二部 伊博市（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章其实没什么东西，因为坦帕这里的剧情实在太多太多了orz 等到了马索和阿尔伯特联手那里就好了嘿嘿（乔老板听了连夜逃跑x  
> *依旧有一点gb下的bg车，格雷西拉好好安抚一下小白熊吧呜呜

一早乔和迪昂就从酒店离开，开车前去“古巴圈”，在伊博最新成立的社交联谊会所与那个女人碰面。

他们在路边停车时，一个妓女穿着前一晚的皱巴巴的连衣裙，从两户之外的一条小巷走出来，看起来虚弱又苍老。

乔猜她大约十八岁。跟在她后头走出巷子的那个男人穿着西装，头上戴着白色平顶宽边草帽，往相反的方向走出，吹着口哨。

乔忽然感到烦闷，男人的身影与记忆中的影像渐渐重合，勾起那晚惨痛的回忆。

苏亚雷斯姐弟昨夜的玩弄并没有伤到他，只是过猛地操干让他腰背有些酸软。可现在下体隐隐传来的撕裂感，还有耳边那一声声讥笑讽刺的“婊子”是如此真实，仿佛他又落入了阿尔伯特的手中，受尽男人的凌辱亵玩。

只有让阿尔伯特永远消失才能摆脱这份屈辱，为此他选择付出身体，臣服于势力更强大的存在，得到马索的庇护，即使代价是成为佩斯卡托帮的娼妓。

“那是我们的？”乔朝那家妓院抬了抬下巴，低沉的声音宛如压抑着怒火般。

“我们有股份。”

“那我就要说，我们的姑娘不能在巷子里办事。”他为她们能做的事很少，但这至少不会让女孩柔嫩娇软的身躯再贴在冰冷的墙壁上，任由粗粝的石子磨破她们细嫩的肌肤。

迪昂看着他，以确认他是认真的。“好吧，我会去处理的，乔老大。现在能不能专心在我们要办的事情上？”

“我很专心啊。”乔对着后视镜检查了一下领口，确保项圈不会露出来，然后下车。

才早上八点，脚掌就能感觉到底下的热度。他还必须扣好外套，在炎热天气下把自己裹得严严实实的，以掩藏颈饰和乳环。

天气热得让人更难思考了，可是乔现在需要思考。

专心。专心。

你要面对一个你得处理掉的麻烦。你要怎么拿到美国海军的六十箱武器，又不会被他们杀掉或搞到残废？

乔走上古巴圈会所前的楼梯，一个女人走出门迎接他们。看到对方的脸时都愣了一下，两人都认出对方了。就是他昨天在火车站月台上看到的那个女人。

但在与古巴姐弟经历一场淫靡的性事后，乔现在对她兴致略减，毕竟早泄和失禁可不是什么美好的体验。

“考克林先生？”她伸出一只手。

“是的。”他握住她的手，眼睛对上那双漆黑的眼珠，而不是像上次那般轻浮的在她身上打量。

“格蕾西拉·科拉莱斯。”她抽回手，“你们迟到了。”

她带着他们进屋，穿过舞厅，一直向里走到一个图书室内。等着他们的那名男子满脸笑容迎上前来，握手坚定有力。

是艾斯特班，乔觉得自己的步调开始僵硬，不自觉去缩紧后穴。眼前的男人不久前刚操过他的身体，见过他身上屈辱的烙印，在他不知廉耻的放浪呻吟下给予他被粗长性器填满的饱胀感以及最后几近溺毙的高潮。

脑内一幕幕淫色的画面让乔脖颈处逐渐泛起绯色，耳廓通红发烫。

艾斯特班握了他们的手，表情好像他们昨夜没见过似的。但他却在乔掌心不轻不重地骚刮了一下，隐晦的挑逗让乔快要保持不住勉强露出的微笑，几乎是用力地甩开他的手。

古巴人没有在意他的失礼，开口介绍自己：“我是艾斯特班·苏亚雷斯。很高兴两位光临。请坐。”

他们坐下，乔选了个离艾斯特班较远又不至于生分的位置。精明老道的朗姆酒商贩知道怎么把握尺度，交谈时没有透露任何可能让乔难堪的事情。乔将令人不悦的私情先放置一旁，与他们商讨策略。

四人一番争论后，最终决定先在军舰上炸出一个口子破坏掉引擎，再借海军的手，在他们把武器运送至军械库后从中偷出来。

一切都按着乔的计划顺利进行着，除了格蕾西拉。

她迫使乔打了自己，从而伪装成被家暴的西班牙女孩，成功拖延了时间，但那些白人士兵只觉得她是个可以随便杀掉的黑皮女人，一次几乎不用付出代价的杀戮娱乐，在那个海军士官的命令下，一个士兵正在追猎她。

士兵们刚离开，迪昂的手下和古巴人就开始搬运来之不易的武器，乔则立刻和艾斯特班一起坐上军用侦查车，狂飙过丛林寻找格蕾西拉。两个人不停交谈着，关于格蕾西拉，关于他们自己，乔知道他们都无法忍受这样的焦虑和无助，只能用谈话来控制恐惧。

当看到追杀格蕾西拉的那个士兵举起枪盯着瞄准镜时，乔举起自己的枪，长吐一口气，扣动了扳机。一开始乔以为自己只射中了对方的枪，但很快那个士兵跌坐在水中，血把水染黑了。艾斯特班把车开到格蕾西拉藏身的树后，接她上车，然后他们一起回到乔这里。格蕾西拉从车里跌撞爬出，踉跄着来到乔身边，乔伸手抱住她，感觉到她的身体还在颤抖。

“你是白人，为什么射我？”那个士兵艰难地吸着气。

“他知道她的长相，看的太清楚了。”艾斯特班提醒道，乔依旧犹豫是否要杀掉他，他刚和艾斯特班说到自己从没杀过人，但如果有需要他并不惧于亲自动手，只是，他需要一个能说服自己的理由。

“他把这当成一场游戏。”格蕾西拉说，“追杀我，还笑个不停。”乔看着那个士兵，那士兵也看着他。这小子眼睛深处有恐惧，但他身上的其他部分只有桀骜不驯和蛮勇。

“如果要我哀求你，那你就搞错了——”

乔朝他脸上开了枪，穿出的子弹把一片蕨类溅成粉红色。格蕾西拉忍不住轻喊一声，乔也差点叫出来，血腥味甚至盖过了尸体失禁的臭味，轰烂的脸让乔想起在监狱墙上被狱警射杀的那几个人。

艾斯特班看着他的双眼点点头，乔明白那个眼神的意思是谢谢，但其中还有些诧异，乔甚至觉得自己看到了惋惜，这让他感到颈部一阵勒紧，乔赶快爬上侦查车，把艾斯特班的眼神甩到脑后。

格蕾西拉伤的不轻，除了乔打出来的用来迷惑士兵们的伤，还有丛林里尖锐的枝叉和各种毒虫留下的痕迹。“他会杀了我的。”她湿漉漉的头发披散着，“他追杀我，就像只是在找午餐吃，他说会向我的腿开枪，然后‘占有我’，这个‘占有’的意思是不是……”

乔点点头，突然卸下了心头的重担，如果他必须亲手夺走一条人命，那这个冷血的畜牲确实是很好的选择。

“如果你饶他一命，”她说，“我就会被逮捕。接着你也会被逮捕的。”乔再次点头。他看着她膝盖上的蚊虫咬伤，随后，目光上移，经过她的礼服，看进她眼里。她也看了他一会儿，这才别开眼睛。她望着车外经过的一片柳橙园。过了一会儿，她又转回来看着他。这大概就总结了一切。

我再也不是法外之徒了，乔心想。我是个黑帮分子。而这是我的帮派。

回到伊博，艾斯特班在格蕾西拉住处的楼下让他们下车，然后开去南坦帕将车销毁。乔陪着格蕾西拉回到房间，小而整洁的房间一尘不染，也没有这种湿热地区常有的霉菌，格蕾西拉站在更衣屏风后，让乔面对窗户。

“你独占了朗姆酒市场，现在是这里的国王了。”她说。

“不过还是得对付阿尔伯特。”乔看着窗外的大路，手不自觉地隔着衣领摸上项圈。国王。

“我怎么觉得你已经想出办法了呢？”

乔点起香烟，坐在窗台边缘。“计划都只是做梦而已，要等实现了才算数。”

“这是你一直想要的吗？”

“对。”乔向窗外吐出烟雾，他不得不对自己诚实，他当然有对未来的野心，但复仇才是他能忍受这些折磨的最重要的原因。

“那么，恭喜了。”他回头看她。那件肮脏的晚礼服搭在屏风上，她的肩膀裸露着。乔知道她是真心的，或者说，某种意义上来说是真心的。

老天啊，他真想把一切都说出来，他需要这样一个人，一个不把他看做坦帕之王，也不用该死的项圈和烙印来评价他的人，苏雷亚斯姐弟也许算是，但他们只能做合作者兼炮友，更好一点，朋友，而乔心中的空洞是那么巨大，那么痛苦，不得不用更多来填满。

“现在你看过我换衣服，我也看过你杀人了，可以问你一个私人问题吗？”

“当然可以。”乔其实想说自己不是故意看到的，只是回头的时机不太恰当，但又觉得没必要解释那个。

“她是谁？”

“谁？”

她直起身，头又从屏风后冒出来。“你爱的那个。”

“谁说我爱哪个人了？”

“我说的。”她耸耸肩，“她在佛罗里达吗？”

乔微笑了下，然后摇摇头：“她走了。”

“离开你了？”

“死了。”

她眨眨眼睛，然后盯着他看，想确定他不是在唬人。等到她明白不是时，她说：“我很遗憾。”

乔没有接下去，而是转而谈起那些枪还有古巴的革命，但不知怎么的，格蕾西拉还是把话题扯回了艾玛。“我的国家不会因为我的努力而感激我。她不会回报我的爱。不可能的，因为我不光是爱她的人民、建筑物和气味。我还爱她这个概念。”格蕾西拉拍拍自己的胸口，然后轻敲太阳穴，“这个概念是我编造出来的，所以我爱上的是一种虚无。就像你爱那个死去的女孩一样。”

感受到乔的沉默，她也没再说下去，只是把撕坏的衣服递给乔。

他们一同在港口看着装有武器的船启航，乔把自己原本的西装和格蕾西拉的衣服都烧掉了，换上自己最薄的一套，透过衬衫能看到乳环的轮廓，要用外套才盖得住。

目送最后一艘船远去之后，他们去了马索的一家地下酒吧，艾斯特班准备了上好的朗姆酒，佩斯卡托帮的人和古巴人们混熟在一起。看过迪昂与身形不符的灵巧，和艾斯特班艺术家的舞姿，格蕾西拉给乔讲了农场主的儿子艾斯特班怎么用跳舞赚钱读书，又讲了老苏雷亚斯让农场雇工的孩子——也就是她——也接受了教育。

喝的有些醉了的乔向她说了句蹩脚的西班牙语，又问苏雷亚斯们需要她怎么回报，格蕾西拉却生气了：“你真恶心。他什么都不要，也许他只是很得意能帮到一个乡下女孩。”乔赶忙举起手来道歉。

“你老在最好的人身上，找他们最坏的一面，”她摇着头，“又在最坏的人身上，找他们最好的一面。”

乔不知道该怎么回答，他的世界只有明码标价，一个爱尔兰人想成为警察大官？那你要立功；一个爱尔兰人要在地下世界混出头？那你要跟随好你的老大；你选错了老大，你昏了头，那接下来就需要你用一切来偿还了。

他们用沉默和酒精缓和着气氛。“来吧。”格蕾西拉离开卡座，拉住他的手，“来跳舞。”

“我不跳舞的。”

“今晚，”格蕾西拉看着他的眼睛，“每个人都要跳。”

也许是因为身高的问题，乔的四肢勉强可以说协调，但跳舞对他来说还是太艰难了，别说是和艾斯特班这样的专业舞者同台，就连胖乎乎的迪昂都在笑他，他知道自己跳舞的样子像只晃着身子靠在树上挠痒痒的熊，但他已经醉得不在乎了。

格蕾西拉不再是那个被追逐的猎物，她舞动着，充满力量与活力。乔忍住不住想到那个士兵，他必须杀了他，但那只需要向他的胸口开枪而不是脸，轰掉一个人的脸需要的不是勇气，是愤怒。那个人根本没把格蕾西拉当做人类，深皮肤的女孩对那些人来说只是母兽，是可以随意处置的战利品，该死的项圈又滚烫地贴在乔的脖子上，像是要烙下另一道伤疤。

“你在想什么？”格蕾西拉的脸上还有没消下去的淤青。

“今天。”

“今天怎么样？”她看得懂他的眼神，但并不是真的完全懂了。

“我不会后悔，只是很遗憾必须要那样做。”

她拿走他手上的酒瓶：“要感谢一个冒险救你一命的人，该怎么做？”

他朝她昂起头。她看着他的眼神，大笑着说：“换个办法吧，小伙子。”

“说谢谢就好了。”他从她手里拿过酒瓶，喝了一口。

“谢谢。”

他瘦长的身子歪歪扭扭地靠在格蕾西拉身上，她因支撑不住而笑着尖叫，乔才在她的帮助下直起身子，两个人踉跄地重新在桌旁坐下时，都笑的喘不过气来。

“我们永远不会成为情人。”她歪着头，声音含糊不清，尾调还打着颤。

“为什么？”乔还没止住笑意，蹦出一个虚浮的气音。

“我们爱的是别人。”

“这个嘛，我爱的人已经死了。”他逐渐接受了这个事实，尽管说出口时带着些迟缓与生硬的停顿。

“我爱的人可能也死了。”

“哦。”

她摇了几次头，醉意浓重。“所以，我们爱上了鬼魂。”

“是啊。”乔附和着，眨了眨眼，抹去眼角笑出的泪水，就着朦胧的水光抬眼看向她。

“你这里有颗痣。”格雷西亚突然冒出一句毫不相干的话，同时凑上前，眼神迷离地盯着乔的脸。

酒吧暖昧的灯光洒在乔卷翘的睫毛，打下的阴影正好覆盖至颧骨上方，那颗泪痣隔开光暗部分，格外夺眼。暖光混合着水雾将乔原本甜腻惑人的蜜棕色双眸晕染成迷醉的金棕色，澄透的金珀在他眼中融化，环绕着漆黑的瞳孔流动，而这对漂亮的宝石里只映出了她的容貌。

“你醉了。”乔开口。同时上身稍稍向后倾斜，拉开一段微小的距离，睫毛一抖一抖的，扇状的阴影也随之晃动。

“你才醉了呢。”格雷西亚毫不留情地反驳，继续往前贴上去。常年卷雪茄带上茧子的手摸上乔的脸，从直挺的鼻梁滑到泪痣，阻止他再躲避。

他们离得太近了，格雷西亚灼热的鼻息喷在乔酡红的面颊上，呼出的酒气与胃里的酒水一齐浸晕了他的神智。

他痴愣地注视着近在咫尺的姣好面容，残有黑朗姆酒渍的薄唇微张着，直至拥有同样酒味的红唇覆上来，轻柔湿润的触碰让他一震，笼罩脑内的醉意被冲散了一半。

五年后，他得到了第二个吻。

苏亚雷斯姐弟所给他的怜悯与对一只被主人虐待后随意丢至街边的小狗并无二样。伊薇丽亚会亲吻他紧蹙的眉宇，眼角下的泪痣，下巴处的沟壑，唯独遗漏倾诉爱意的地方，三人深知这只是一场无需投入感情的交易。

而前一刻还说他们不会成为情人的女人，吻上他的双唇分明蕴含着无需用言语表达的情愫。

格雷西亚不似别的女人那般含蓄矜持，她的吻热烈奔放，软舌侵略性地伸进乔的口中，灵活地挑拨着，舌尖勾动他僵硬的舌头，强迫他给出回应。津液带着黑朗姆的醇香，在他们唇齿间交换，乔闭上眼，隐去眼中喷涌翻滚的晦涩感情，伸手摁住格雷西亚的脑后，将她压向自己，加深了这个吻。

她领着乔跌跌撞撞地走向小餐馆楼上的房间，踢开房间的木板门，乔被她推撞在墙壁上。

格雷西亚扯掉他宽大的西装外套，正准备解开他紧扣的领口时，乔猛地抓住了她的手腕，又很快放开。只是垂下眼，像等待审判一般等着格雷西亚的反应。

醉醺醺的女人并没有发觉乔的反常，第一颗纽扣被拧开，湿热的空气与滚烫的呼吸涌入脖颈，掩藏于衬衫下的白色的牛皮项圈露了出来，牢牢束缚泛红的颈部。

“这是……”她摸上外层皮革部分，抬头疑惑地问到。

乔抿着嘴，解开剩余的扣子，将屈辱的印记一股脑全部暴露在格雷西亚眼前。刚才的紧张感刺激乳头充血挺立，穿刺过肉粒的金环服帖地垂挂着，布满潮红的胸膛急促起伏。

“马索·佩斯卡托。他帮助我复仇的代价。”

“交换？”她收回手，语调间流露着微醺感，不清不楚地说着。

“是的。”他自暴自弃回答到，鼻尖有些发酸。

“你自愿的吗？”

乔下意识地摇头，而后张开嘴欲言又止，否认的话语被压在喉间，最终还是无力地点点头。

女人沉默了一阵，手臂勾过他的脖子，没有触及颈圈，踮脚吻上他的唇。

“我们不会成为情人的。”她又重复了一次先前说过的话，漆黑的眼珠里全无醉意，直直看进他的眼底。

他们的第一次做爱，感觉就像是一次撞车。他们狠狠碾压彼此的骨头，从床上掉下来，撞翻了一张椅子。当他进入她时，她牙齿咬住他的肩膀，用力得都咬出血来。

这场性事如此激烈凶狠，仿佛平日的不满都在此时发泄了出来，只花了擦干一个盘子的时间，事情就结束了。

高潮后格雷西亚仍死死绞着乔的性器，修长有力的大腿环上他精瘦的腰身，向他索取更多。她没有再去问他大腿内侧的烙印，也许是没发现，或者是根本不在意。

在开始第二次前，格雷西亚调换了姿势，把乔压在身下，主动骑了上去，花穴吞进他粗长的性器时发出柔媚的娇喘，适应了一会后开始前后摇晃曲线曼妙的腰肢。

她拿过放在床边的朗姆酒，把深色的液体倒在乔胸前，酒水触到金环与皮肉相接的部分带来火辣的刺痛感让乔呜咽了一声，格雷西亚俯身舔掉从胸脯淌下的酒水，舌尖在乳首处打转，然后突然狠狠咬了下去。

乔吃痛地大叫，慌忙推开她的脑袋，粉白的乳肉上留下一圈艳红齿痕，透着水光分外淫靡。女人轻笑了下，舔了舔被咬得红肿的地方，上身的重量全部压倒乔身上，让肉棒进的更深。饱满的双乳紧贴在他的胸口，发丝如绸缎一样流落到他手臂上。

她抚摸上乔的喉结，手指下滑勾勒着凸起的弧度，随后移到金属搭扣的位置，将皮革从中推出，解开项圈扔到一旁。

但乔还没来得及体会不被拘束的感觉，格雷西亚的双手就环住原先被覆盖的位置，用力掐他的脖子，代替项圈给他带来窒息感。女人的力道让他双眼发红，水雾积聚在眼眶内，甚至担心脖子会被掐断。

褐色与白色皮肤相碰之处燃起一簇簇火焰，他们相互承受着对方毫无保留的热情，做了一次又一次。最后令乔惊讶的是他们所拥有的欢愉。

自阿尔伯特后，他从未在性事时得到应有的尊重，总会充满屈辱和臣服。而格雷西亚的‘粗暴’，勒住他的脖子，咬他，都是属于她包纳他的方式，酥麻入骨的疼痛化作一股暖意流遍全身。

等到他那天早晨真的醒来，不知道自己是不是该溜下床，抓起衣服离开，免得无可避免地谈到佩斯卡托帮的事情。乔不懂怎么在清醒的状态下跟格雷西亚去解释，他该说什么，坦诚地跟她讲自己在监狱里所遭遇的那些难以启齿的折辱？

他捡起昨夜随意丢至地上的项圈，庆幸没沾上酒水或淫秽的体液。

身后传来窸窣的响声，紧接着他的胳膊被向后拽，格雷西亚把他拉坐到床上，从他手中夺过小牛皮项圈，扔至远远的。

“乔瑟夫。”她喊全了他的名字，“你不需要这个。”

“这会是个专业的安排。”他们坐在楼下的小餐馆吃早餐，格蕾西拉向他解释。

乔依照往日的惯例把领口扣紧，他照过镜子，看上去和还戴着项圈没什么区别，但他始终无法咽下像块硬结一样卡在喉咙里的紧张感：他的手下都是迪昂和他自己选出来的，但很难说这里会不会有马索特意安排的眼线，现在的乔不再是监狱里一无所有的男孩，他的事业正在起步，他有了自己的帮派，有了要管理和负责的合伙人与下属，他没法承担被发现的风险。

“为什么这么说？”他吃着吐司面包，格蕾西拉让他想要微笑，但他脸上的肌肉始终僵硬着，只能维持咀嚼的动作。

“我们会填补彼此的这个……”格蕾西拉思考着用词，“这个需要，直到来日……”

她英语不错，但还没好到让乔听不出她已经在尽可能地顾及自己的尊严，乔擦掉嘴边的面包渣，终于能让嘴角扯出一个不那么难看的微笑。

“直到什么时候？”

“直到我回到古巴，跟我的丈夫团聚。”

她的丈夫，艾斯特班和乔一起开车穿越丛林寻找格蕾西拉时曾向他提到过，格蕾西拉一直坚信她丈夫是个受迫害的革命分子，但艾斯特班肯定地说，那只是她不愿意承认那人是个欠了很多债的骗子。

乔注视着格蕾西拉，胃里绷紧的感觉突然消失了，一切都简单了起来：因为她只是个倾向于将其他人都想得更好的理想主义者。但这样的想法又让乔感到指尖一阵刺痛，他干脆换了个话题，不再去想。

“大家都叫你格蕾西拉吗？”

“不然叫我什么？”

“不知道，格雷西？格雷齐？埃拉？”

她扮了个鬼脸，好像坐到了一块热炭上。“为什么有人会做这种事？格蕾西拉就是我爸妈给我的名字啊。”

“乔瑟夫也是我爸妈给我的名字，但大家都叫我乔。”

“那么大家应该叫你乔瑟夫。”格蕾西拉吃掉最后一口面包。

“你讲话就像我老爸，他也坚持喊我乔瑟夫。”乔很久没有向别人提起过托马斯了，没想到经过了这么多之后，再想起父亲还是让他眼眶发酸，他用力眨了眨眼睛，缓解掉那股酸涩。

“因为那才是你的名字啊。”格蕾西拉严肃地点了下头。

乔身后的门发出被用力推开的声音，格蕾西拉抬起头去看，神色变得愕然，乔回过头去，正看到阿尔伯特.怀特走进门。

他一点也没老，但是比乔记忆中更柔和了，还是喜欢白西装、白帽子，还有白色鞋罩，门外明媚的阳光和乔记忆中惨白的光芒重合在一起，早餐与咖啡带来的暖意顿时消散了，地下室的阴冷重新渗入乔的骨髓。

阿尔伯特身边跟着彭斯和布兰登.卢米斯，阿尔伯特坐在乔旁边，那两个人就坐在格蕾西拉两侧，他们冷静地注视着乔。

“有多久了？”阿尔伯特说，“两年多一点吧？”

“两年半。”乔说，他喝了口咖啡，把杯子放回托盘里，他的手和声音一样平稳，没有一丝颤抖。

“你说了算，坐牢的是你，而且我知道坐牢的犯人算日子最认真了。”阿尔伯特打量着他，然后伸出手，像是要为乔整理下领口一样揪住那片布料，猛地一扯，乔的脖颈袒露在所有人面前，还带着格蕾西拉留下的瘀痕，但显然并没有阿尔伯特想看到的东西，阿尔伯特的神情从得意变得有几分哑然，片刻后就又变回那副从容不迫的模样，他缓缓整理好乔的领口，然后才松开手，“为什么不伸手拿枪？”

“或许我没带。”

阿尔伯特俯视着他：“不，说实话吧。”

“我想你是生意人，阿尔伯特，这个地方有点太公开了，不太适合进行枪战。”

“我不觉得，这里完全没问题，光线不错，没有遮挡的障碍。”阿尔伯特装模作样地环视了一周，目光又回到乔身上，“而且，我也不觉得在公开的地方就不能对你做什么了。”

餐馆里除了他们就只有店主和一对还没意识到发生了什么的老夫妇。乔感觉喉咙发紧，阿尔伯特绝对知道了——或者至少听说了什么传言——才会掀开他的领口来看，他已经远离波士顿来到坦帕，按理说那些事并不会传到这里，乔感觉后背浸透了冷汗，如果不是格蕾西拉的劝阻，他现在就会失去一切，但就算逃过了这一劫，如果被佩斯卡托的眼线发现，他还是会有大麻烦。

不过那不是他现在要想的事。

阿尔伯特转向格蕾西拉，像是刚才的暗示与威胁只是随口一提的玩笑，“宝贝，你叫什么名字？”

“格蕾西拉。”

“全名呢？”

“格蕾西拉·多明加·马爱拉·科拉莱斯。”

阿尔伯特吹了声口哨：“还真是让嘴巴忙不过来呢，不过乔瑟夫应该很容易叫你的名字吧，毕竟他可有很多嘴巴忙不过来的经验。”

“别这样，就是……阿尔伯特，别，这些事不要扯上她。”乔耻辱地听到自己声音中的破音，为什么这副身体总在这样的时刻给他找麻烦？

阿尔伯特终于再次转过来面对乔。“过去的经验显示，我不太擅长那样，乔。”

乔点点头：“你来这里想要什么？”

“我想知道，为什么你在狱中什么都没学到。都在忙着跟男人搞吗？你出来了，南下跑到这里，才两天就想来惹我？他们把你操傻了吗，乔？”

乔努力压制住胃里的翻涌和给那张洋洋得意的脸上一拳的冲动。“或许我只是想吸引你的注意。”

“那你就做得太成功了。”阿尔伯特的语气不再悠哉从容，而是变回乔所熟悉的那个残忍精明的黑帮首领，“今天我开始听到我的酒吧、我的餐厅、我的撞球间传来消息，从这里到萨拉索塔，我势力下的每家店都说他们再也不付钱给我了，要改付给你。所以很自然地，我就去找艾斯特班·苏亚雷斯谈。结果他身边的武装警卫忽然变得比美国造币厂还要多，根本懒得见我。你以为你找了一帮意大利佬，还有，听说是黑鬼？”

“古巴人。”

“还真是黑鬼，乔，你以为你把自己卖给更多人，就能把我赶走？”

“我想我已经把你赶走了，阿尔伯特。”

阿尔伯特摇摇头：“一等你死了，苏亚雷斯姐弟就会乖乖回到我旗下，那些经销商也一定会的。”

“如果你真要我死，早就动手了。你来这里，是因为你想要谈判。”

阿尔伯特再次摇头：“我真的要你死，没什么可谈判的。实话说那时我就应该直接动手，但我太感情用事，又很需要用你的惨死来传达一些信息，我不会再犯那样的错误了，不过，乔，我也变得更柔和了，这次我会放过那个姑娘，你大可放心。”

他站起来，扣好大肚子上的西装扣，调整了一下帽檐，“跟我们从后门出去，或者我们在这里把你搞死，就用我们的老方法，让你的姑娘看着，然后再杀掉她。”

彭斯和卢米斯一改先前呆滞木楞的样子，配合地发出一阵讥笑。其中一人张开嘴，朝乔做了个吮吸什么一样的口型，无声侮辱他的同时还暗示性地挺了挺下身。

乔咬着后槽牙强忍怒火，从外套口袋里掏出一张纸放在桌上。他抬眼看着阿尔伯特，开始念出纸上列的名字：“彼得·麦卡菲提、戴维·凯瑞根、吉拉德·缪勒——”

阿尔伯特抽走乔手上的那张纸，看完剩下的。

“你找不到他们，对吧，阿尔伯特？我真不想告诉你这件事，他们已经归我们了，不会回到你身边了。”乔看到阿尔伯特原先红润的脸转为象牙般惨白，接着发问：“先撇开你帮里的人手不谈吧，你怎么知道我在这里？”

阿尔伯特瞥了格蕾西拉一眼，脸上又恢复了一点血色。“你很容易猜——跟着女人就是了。”他强扯出一抹微笑，讥讽道：“女人，我以为那之后你会更倾向和男人待——”

“你不知道我昨晚在哪，因为没人会知道。”乔出声打断了男人的话，阿尔伯特在格蕾西拉面前对他明嘲暗讽的模样让他心下烦躁，暧昧又隐晦的暗示没有明确说出淫乱的往事，但以格蕾西拉的聪慧或许已经猜出一二。

“好吧，乔，你猜对了。”阿尔伯特举起双手，“我是用了别的方法。”

“比如跟我帮里的人打听？”

阿尔伯特双眼掠过笑意，然后一眨眼消失了。

“那个人叫你在餐馆里抓我，而不是在街上？”

阿尔伯特眼中再无笑意。

“他跟你说，如果你到咖啡店抓走我，我就会因为顾虑那个姑娘，不会反抗？”乔一字一句说着，逐步击溃阿尔伯特的内心，就像他以前对自己做的那样。

卢米斯愤怒地喊叫：“开枪杀了他，老大。现在就开枪杀了这个婊子！”

“你应该一进门就开枪的。”乔不屑的目光扫过三人，翘起腿，鞋尖上下轻晃着。

“谁说我不会的？”

“我说的。”迪昂说，从卢米斯和彭斯身后走过来，点三八口径的长管手枪指着他们两人。

阿尔伯特突然微笑起来，双眼里却充满杀意。“所以你要么杀了我，要么把我赶出城。”

“没错。”

“哪个？”

乔犹豫了，他巴不得现在一枪打穿阿尔伯特的脑袋，让这个羞辱他的人永远离去。但他又转头看了看餐馆老板和她手上的念珠，还有一旁的格蕾西拉。

我不能在她们面前杀人，更不能违抗马索的命令。乔抿起嘴，拳头紧握，阻止自己一时的冲动。

“我今天不想杀你，阿尔伯特。”他把轻细的声音压至低沉，“你没枪也没资金去开启一场战争，而且你要花上好几年才可能建立新联盟，对我造成威胁。”

阿尔伯特坐了下来，一副轻松模样，一如那晚他坐着看乔爬过来乞求宽恕，主动骑在他身上吞进性器。只不过现在他们处境相反，乔不再会跪在地上屈辱地吻上他的鞋面，男孩站着俯视他，眉眼间尽是冷意。

“你打从在小巷那一晚，就开始计划这个了。”阿尔伯特说道，“被搞到失去意识时也惦记着报复我吗。”

“一点也没错。”乔咬牙切齿，想把脑海里浮现出令人作呕的画面彻底遗忘掉，“你现在就出去，开着你的车往北开出佛罗里达州，滚出坦帕，再敢多说一句废话我就崩了你。”

阿尔伯特起身，彭斯和卢米斯也跟着站起来，走到餐馆门口时他回头，迪昂立刻把枪往他背后顶了顶。

“你为什么留着我这条命？”阿尔伯特知道乔不会下手，但也不敢再出言侮辱他。

“你会成为一个信息，好让大家知道我抢走了你的一切，你却没种阻止我。”乔望过去，“我要让你活着，阿尔伯特，因为你会生不如死。”

就像我一样。

安慰好受到惊吓的餐馆老板后乔和格蕾西拉回到房间内，乔一路上都沉默地垂着头。屋内还有前一晚留下的情欲气息，乔没想到这么快就要在格蕾西拉面前坦白一切，被迫揭露耻辱的过往让他无比难受。

“你都知道了。”他坐在床上主动开口，声音沉闷。

格蕾西拉跨坐在乔腿上，勾起他的下巴，看到男孩的眼尾已经有些泛红。

“我知道。”

听到她的肯定时乔还是痛苦地闭上双眼。

“但是——乔瑟夫，别这样，”她抚摸上乔的脸颊，“看着我。”

乔被迫睁开眼看向她。

格蕾西拉凑得很近，漆黑的眸子里带有不容置疑的肯定。“阿尔伯特和马索，他们对你做了许多肮脏下贱的事。”这两个名字让乔咬紧下唇。

“过去的那些，项圈，我知道你大腿内侧还有个印记。”她每说出一个词，乔的眼睫就跟着颤抖一下。

“还有这，”她隔着衬衫摸到乳环，迟疑了下继续说道，“我会帮你取下来。

“我不懂那些是怎么发生的，但我很清楚你不是一个懦夫。你刚刚赶走了阿尔伯特，现在你比他更强大，明白了吗乔瑟夫，他们都无法束缚住你，无论用什么方法。”乔点点头，感觉眼前有些模糊了。

“如果你是担心我对你的看法，觉得我会瞧不起你，”格蕾西拉露出笑容，“不，永远不会。你救过我的命。”

她伸手环抱住乔，让他靠在自己肩头，听到了轻轻的抽泣声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳，一直在带本枣飞的神仙陨石姐最近在对乔老板有一些其他很香的想法，大概是双杏小熊沦落黑帮之类的咳咳，总之请大噶不要大意地催更吧！(￣y▽￣)~

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家去康小说，真的好涩好涩好涩，无数次哀嚎作者写的时候到底在想什么！（但如果还想体验一下殇人的电影版的话，就还是先别看书比较好orz  
> 不过原作很难当做大本的代餐哩，也许，可以当做卡西的代餐（？）总之是很香啦！


End file.
